Free to Fly Tonight: Sequel to The Fortress Within
by M.A. Raie
Summary: Sequel to Idamae's: The Fortress Within
1. Chapter One

Free To Fly Tonight

Prologue

I am M.A. Raie. ::courtesies:: This story is a _sequel _to "The Fortress Within", a Harry Potter fan fic by the genius author, Idamae. The word _sequel _means, according to "The American Heritage Concise Dictionary, Third Edition": '1. something that follows; a continuation. 2. A literary work that continues an earlier narrative. 3. A consequence.' The word "sequel" in the statement, "The Sequel to The Fortress Within" refers back to definition number two. This means that "Free to Fly Tonight" is a continuation to "The Fortress Within" and if you are to feel the full impact of "FTFT" you must read "TFW".  **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** The web address that I type for the link to the story wont show, so please e-mail me if you would like the link; I would be more than happy to give it to you.****

            Now, for the disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of the recognizable characters such as Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger (Snape), Sirius Black and Ginny Weasley (Potter) and the world that I am playing in. Ida owns Treasure and Remus Snape, Arthur Potter and Amelia Longbottom…a few other characters may pop up here and there that she owns. Forgive me if I miss them: I will state that she owns them at the beginning of each chapter. I own Ani (Anistasia) and Chris (Christina) Riddle.

            Rating: **R**

            Summary: Treasure Ryan Snape is going into her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The year will present her with several challenges: getting along with her mom, trying not to be sidetracked by love and there will be several unexpected obstacles to deal with and hurdles to jump along the way.

            Ready to dive in? I give you, "Free to Fly Tonight." 

            **DO NOT FORGET! REVIEWS ARE _VERY_ WELCOME AND _VERY_ APPRECIATED! **

~Love in pieces & Bullet-Proof Marshmallows~ M.A. Raie

Free to Fly Tonight

Chapter One

She was a young woman, evident in every way imaginable. Severus could deny it no longer. No matter how much he wanted her to stay his little girl, Treasure was growing up.

The day was July 26th. Treasure sat in the garden, created by Harry, Albus and her father a little over seventeen years ago, flipping through an old photo album. It is she saw familiar pictures that she had viewed hundreds of times with familiar faces that always smiled and waved at her. There were pictures of her mother, Hermione, as a Gryffindor school girl; her father, Severus, as the noble Potions Master and Albus Dumbledore, the late headmaster of Hogwarts, who acted as a grandfather to her when she was younger. She slowly looked over the pictures of him smiling and holding her in his lap.

"I miss you, grandfather," she whispered. 

The day he passed away stood out vividly in her mind as though it happened just yesterday. It was a midwinter day, frigid cold; light snow falling from the sky onto the white earth outside, painting a picture of winter paradise. Treasure sat at Albus' bedside, holding the old, fragile man's hand gently in her own two small ones, as the last breaths of life he took. Even as Albus smiled, his deep, blue eyes twinkling dully, making the most of his last moments, a silent tear snuck out of her eye and fell onto his hand. He felt the warm tear and turned his attention to her and whispered:

"Whatever should bring a tear to a sweet girl's face," he whispered, "My Treasure, do not cry. I have lived a long life, full of wonderful days. I am leaving this earth knowing I have done good and knowing that the people I have touched will do good as well, even when I am gone. I regret nothing I have done in the past and I am happy to have you as a granddaughter. Do not mourn Treasure that is the last thing I would want of you. I want you to rejoice. Live life to the fullest. I do not want to be the reason you spend nights crying. Sadness takes away from the joy you could be getting out of life. Smile, beautiful girl, smile. The last thing I want to see is you smiling. That will make me die even happier."

Treasure smiled at his request and looked into her father's black eyes. They were sad, but the smile he wore made Albus happy, and that was all that mattered. Bloodlines didn't tie people together, love did. Severus loved Albus more than he could ever express. Now, in his heart, Severus was watching his father die ~ the man whom gave him a second chance at life. Severus was in his debt.

Hermione walked into the room with four-year-old Remus. He looked confused; just followed his mother's lead with big, bright eyes. The moment the two of them halted at the foot of the bed, Albus motioned for Treasure and Remus to come closer. Both children stood close to him, and slowly, he placed one of his hands over their hearts. Treasure stood tall and solemn as the area beneath Albus' hand glowed. Once it was over, Treasure kissed his forehead and lay his hand back at his side. "Thank you." She turned quickly and walked to the door. As she reached it, she turned back, now almost rivers of sad tears soaked her cheeks. 

"I love you," she said to him, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

Not waiting for a reply, she ran out of the room. She kept running, not knowing where she was going to go. In the end, she ended up in front of the stone gargoyle that led into Albus' office. Treasure took a seat in front of it, leaning against it, memories flooding through her head. Not ten minutes later, she heard the familiar scraping of her father's feet coming down the corridor. Without looking up, she heard him stop beside her, then take a seat. No words were spoken between father and daughter. Severus wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry freely.

The entire school attended the funeral the next day. A large patch of bare ground was revealed and, over a six-foot deep hole, Albus' coffin was suspended. It was made out of the same wood as his wand, willow, and the Hogwarts' crest was carved into the top. At the foot of the coffin, the Gryffindor coat of arms was carved. The sky was clear and blue; happy, like Albus. Treasure stayed close to her father, who wrapped her tightly in his billowing robes, as the ceremony took place in a courtyard behind the school. Words were spoken, prayers were said, and Treasure chanted on with them in a monotone voice. She didn't process any of the scene. She heard none that was being said. All went in slow motion and went on for days it seemed like. She only moved to drop dirt into the hole, onto her grandfather's coffin. She remembered only walking away from the grave. The rest of the night went in a blur and, since, was forgotten. 

Now she sat, thinking in this great garden, and closed the picture album quickly. She whipped the tears from her face and sat in the hammock, looking into the cloudless blue sky. Even as silent as they tried to be, she heard someone walk into the garden. She turned to see her mother.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," she began.

Treasure turned back around. For some reason, she despised her mother. A couple years back, Treasure would turn to her mother for anything, but now…it was different. 

"Don't worry about it," she responded coolly, "What do you want?"

Hermione stopped walking and looked at the back of her daughter's head, "I was hoping you would come to the Great Hall with me."

"I am not hungry."

"Will you still come with me?"

"I want to stay here."

"Please," Hermione begged.

Treasure threw the album hard onto the grassy ground and hopped up from the hammock. 

"Fine," she exclaimed angrily, "If it will make you happy. That's all the matters, right? That you are happy?"

Without waiting for a reply, Treasure stormed past her mother and started walking to the Great Hall. She pushed open the oak double doors and walked in, but everything was dark. She stood there confused for a moment before…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Treasure looked around in awe as the candles above her lit up and people jumped out from behind suits of armor and from under tables. Harry, Ginny and Arthur Potter, Severus Snape and Ron Weasley were among the several people (mostly staff members) whom were there. Beaming, she ran up to her father and embraced him. Unlike her mother, she felt a strong, unwavering bond with her father,

"Daddy, did you arrange all of this for me," she asked in awe.

Severus nodded, "This is a special birthday. In about a month, you will be starting your final term here at Hogwarts. I just want your final birthday here to be special."

Hermione stood alone in the doorway of the Great Hall and stared at her first child.

_Why_, she thought, _why does she hate me so? What have I done to deserve this?_

Slowly, she walked away and the party went on in the hall. A large chocolate cake with seventeen candles stood in the middle of the Slytherin table and presents surrounded it. As they were eating cake, Treasure opened her presents. The last present she came upon was from her mother. Against her will, she was forced to open it.

Under all of the wrapping, there was a large, black, plastic case with latches that popped open with small clicks. Treasure lifted the top and peered inside. Surrounded by blood red velvet, well protected and gently laid sat an acoustic guitar, a Muggle musical instrument. Treasure had learned to play her mother's when she was little, and now she had one of her own. The hall was silent in awe as she ran her hand over the glossy hardwood and the gentle wire strings.

"Play something," Harry requested, breaking the silence.

Treasure closed the case quickly and snapped the locks shut. 

"Not right now," she said quietly, "I am terribly out of practice," was her excuse.

The party ended a while later and Treasure sat in her room, admiring the guitar. Gently, she picked it up, tuned it and strummed a tune. Closing her eyes, she sang in her sweet alto voice a song that Grandfather Dumbledore used to sing:

Cool breeze and autumn leaves

Slow motion daylight

A lone pair of watchful eyes

Oversee the living

Feel the presence all around

A tortured soul

A wound unhealing

No regrets or promises

The past is gone

But you can still be free

If time will set you free

Time now to spread your wings

To take to flight

The life endeavor

Aim for the burning sun

You're trapped inside

"But you can still be free. If time will set you free," a deep baritone joined in, "But it's a long, long way to go."

Treasure, startled, ended abruptly on a sour chord. She looked up to where Severus stood, leaning against the doorframe.

"Out of practice," he asked, "You sound wonderful to me."

She smiled and looked down at the guitar, "I guess music is one thing that will never leave you."

"In the words of a wise man, 'Ah, Music! A magic beyond all we do here!' This wise man that I have just respectfully quoted used to sing that very song to you before bedtime or after you woke from a bad dream."

A small tear ran down Treasure's cheek at the reference to Albus, "I miss him, daddy."

Severus walked across the room and sat on his daughter's bed. He wrapped her tightly in his arms as she cried. With a wave of his hand, the door shut and left some privacy for the bonding parent and child. **~+~**

  
 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Treasure sat at the Slytherin table, her brother at the Gryffindor table. The tables of the two other houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, sat between them. The Great Hall was decorated for the Sorting Ceremony. Over each house table hung each houses' coat of arms: a lion with gold and red background for Gryffindor, a black raven with a blue and silver background for Ravenclaw, a badger with a yellow and black background for Hufflepuff and a serpent with a green and silver background for Slytherin. Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress, sat in the center seat at the Head Table and the staff sat on either side of her, however one chair sat, empty. It was that of Deputy Headmistress Hermione Snape, who waited in the Entrance Hall for the students of Hogwarts to arrive: the upperclassmen by carriage and the first years by boat. 

The staff waited for the arrival of the upperclassmen. Headmistress McGonagall checked her watch several times before, suddenly, standing and leaving the hall. Treasure looked up at her father. He looked just as confused as she. Remus walked over to the Slytherin table and sat beside his sister.

"What do you think is happening," the fourth year asked Treasure, his seventh year sister.

"Bugger off, pygmy," Treasure said harshly, "This isn't your table."

Remus looked extremely hurt. He had always admired his sister. They had gotten along decently well when they were younger, but because they were sorted into different houses and didn't see each other much if at all, they grew apart. The only people Treasure seemed to be able to stand were her father, whom she respected above all people, and her best friends Chris and Ani Riddle. Chris (short for Christina) and Ani (short for Anistasia) are both seventh year girls and identical twins. They both have black hair (Ani's falls to her waist where Chris' is cut just above the shoulder) and deep, forest green eyes. They are five feet, nine inches tall and 120 pounds. The only difference between the two of them is that Chris is in Slytherin and Ani was stashed into Gryffindor. This small difference (to them, it is small) doesn't stop them from being twins. They are easily the heartthrobs of their houses and both of them hold Keeper positions on their respectful house Quidditch teams. The three of them, Treasure, Chris and Ani, always eat lunch together in the courtyard. 

Now, Treasure was waiting for the both of them to arrive and trying to get her brother back to his table. The train was almost forty-five minutes overdue. This was a worry factor because the train was never late. She, as all the rest of the people in the room, feared that there was something terribly wrong. 

Headmistress McGonagall walked back into the room silently. All eyes were on her as she took her precious time walking up and taking a seat at the Head Table. She sat there, unmoving, for a time before Ginny got up enough courage to speak. 

"What is the news, Minerva," she asked. 

Hearing her name, McGonagall jumped. Once regaining herself, she replied:

"I am sorry, Mrs. Potter, but I have none. All I know is that the Hogwarts' Express has yet to arrive. I sent an owl to the Ministry for assistance."

"Do you truly think that owl will be quick enough," Professor Trelawney asked.

McGonagall shrugged, "It was my only option."

An owl flew into the hall a moment later and landed beside Treasure. She took the scroll from its talons and opened it. Immediately she recognized the untidy penmanship of Chris. Worried, she read:

_Treasure,_

_            The Hogwarts' Express has run off of the tracks. We are about fifty minutes away from the school. I don't know how everyone is doing and to go into details now would jeopardize the lives of several students. I only know that Ani and I are fine. Please, get help out to us._

_                                                                                                                                                            ~CR~_

Treasure ran up to her father and shoved the scroll hastily into his hands. He read it and a look of sheer panic came over his face. He gave the headmistress the letter and stood.

"Madam Potter and Madam Pomfrey," he called, wrapping his large, back cloak around his shoulders, "Please gather medical supplies and meet me at the gates of the school."

"Why? What's wrong," Ginny asked.

"Daddy, I am coming, too," Treasure insisted, securing her cloak.

"No," Severus said to her sternly, "You are staying here. This crash area is no place for you. It is dangerous, I am sure I don't have to explain that to you."

"But, daddy ---"

"NO," he yelled.

The hall went silent as Severus' voice rang in the hidden hollows of the hall. Treasure looked up into her father's cold, black eyes. He had never yelled at her before. The feeling that ran through her at that moment was one that tore her to pieces. She blinked…just blinked, unmoving, like the rest of the hall before her.

"Treasure, I ---" Severus began in an apologetic tone.

Without waiting for his next words, Treasure stormed from the Great Hall. Severus watched her go in a whirlwind of hurt and anger. However much he wanted to, he had no time to make up with his daughter now. He walked by the Slytherin table and placed his hand on Remus' shoulder. 

"Be good for your mother," Severus ordered tenderly, "I will be back soon."

Remus nodded and Severus walked out of the hall boldly, his robes billowing behind him. By this time, Hermione knew what was happening and ran towards him. 

"Severus, what in the name of the Queen do you think you are doing? You can't go out there! This is not your affair! The Ministry will take care of it. Please, Severus…"

Severus took a hold of his wife's hands, "This _is_ my affair. Students are trapped in a train crash. They are my students. Ii is my responsibility to do anything in my power to make sure they will be all right. I wouldn't go if this were not my affair. I love you, Hermione."

"Headmistress McGonagall can go ---"

Severus shook his head, "No, I can go. Minerva should stay here. There is much to do before the year begins, after all. Now, quiet. Let me remember you now, just as you are."

"Oh, but I look horribly stressed. You don't want to remember me this way ---"

He smiled a small smile as he placed his right index finger over her ruby red lips and kissed her hard and passionately. Then turned to leave the castle. Before Hermione could say anything to him, Severus was gone. 

Treasure sat on the edge of her four-poster, the deep green velvet curtains drawn apart, in the Slytherin dungeons. She could only think of her father and the last thing that had happened between them as she sat alone in her room. 

"Accio guitar," she mumbled.

The guitar lifted from its open case and flew into her hands. After a few chords, she began to sing.

"I'm young and I'm hopeless. I'm lost and I know this. I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say. I'm troublesome, I've fallen. I'm angry at my father. It's me against this world and I don't care. I don't care."**~+~**


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: This chapter will be switching times and places. An extra large space between paragraphs will indicate a time change. BTW: Sit back and enjoy! 

~M.A. Raie~

Chapter 3 

The wheels of the carriage creaked with every rotation on its metal axle. The red sun was setting in the distance, casting dark shadows over the earth. The lanterns that hung on each corner of the carriage suddenly sprang to life, emitting a yellow glow before and behind the stallions pulling the carriage. There was no road that they could follow…just the never-ending train tracks stretching for miles.

The people inside were riding in silence, their slack bodies moving with every jolt from the wagon. Severus sat, his back to the horses, looking out of the window between the heads of Ginny and Poppy, though not seeing much of anything.

After what seemed like forever, the three passengers could hear the yelling of commands and cries for help. They became louder and more distinct as the horses carried them closer. Before long, the horses stopped. Severus turned the knob on the carriage door, stepped out and helped both of the mediwitches to the ground. Then, he turned his head and examined the scene before him.

The train was on its side, however most of the cars were still on the tracks. A good few of them had been thrown and strewn across the countryside. Severus just thanked the Gods they weren't traveling over the bridge when this happened. There were adult witches and wizards carrying lanterns and calling orders and replies to each other. Severus, Poppy and Ginny walked up to the person who seemed to be directing the ordeal. 

Ginny smiled when they had reached them, "Well, Minister Weasley, what do you make of this?"

Percy Weasley turned and looked down upon his sister. As usual, he had a stern look on his face, however, the light from his lantern only made him look more grave.

"When I received Headmistress McGonagall's first letter, I was easily troubled. I immediately began arranging for the heads in each department to gather and start a search. Not long after her first letter was received, I received a second letter from the Headmistress telling me what a student had said. I could wait no longer. I apparated here myself and was dumbfounded. I assure you – this site was hell when I arrived. To my surprise, I found several students on their feet outside the train. However, some students, unfortunately, were not as lucky," Percy motioned behind him and, for the first time, the three Hogwarts staff members noticed about ten body bags lying fifteen feet away, "As far as what I think about this, I believe it should be evident: this incident could and should have been prevented."

Severus looked around at the scene, "Has everyone been accounted for?"

Percy shook his head, "we are still searching, Professor. The majority of them have been marked down."

"I don't see several of the students," Madam Pomfrey noted in a panicked tone.

Percy nodded, "Several critically injured students have been sent to St. Mungo's. Owls have been sent to their parents, informing them of the accident."

Severus groaned at the thought of having angry, raging parents to deal with. Howlers would be coming in hourly, he was sure of it. Then the image of parents storming the school entered his mind. Knowing this wasn't the time to think about what was going to happen, Severus began helping children, using basic healing charms for small scrapes and bruises and sent them to the St. Mungo's ambulances.

It was a few hours before dawn. Every doctor, Ministry Member and the three Hogwarts staff members who were there had been working nonstop all night long. Out of nowhere, Percy ran up to Severus, who was tending to a child.

"Professor, we have to get the children remaining out of here within three minutes."

"Minister, what is going on," Severus asked.

"The steam engine is too hot. It is trying to start itself up again. It is about to explode."

"Don't you know any spells that can stop this?"

Percy shook his head, "Any charm would need at least five minutes to cast. We don't have that kind of time. Just move!"

Severus pointed his wand at the child in front of him, "Mobilocorpus."

He did this to several of the children around him and in no time, they were over a hundred feet away. Severus was running for cover when he heard a high voice.

"Help! Someone help!"

He looked around. The person yelling could not be seen, so a spell to summon him could not be cast. Severus merely followed the sound of the voice and found the kid. His foot was trapped under a large piece of metal.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Severus chanted. 

With a swish and flick of his wand, the metal lifted. Severus lifted the boy into his arms and began running with him when the engine exploded.

"Hoo…hoo-hoo…"

"Morning sunlight streamed in through the gap in the four-poster's forest green velvet curtains and shined onto Treasure's eyes, causing her to blink several times before she was able to focus. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and saw her black owl, Black Magic, trying to get her attention. The Daily Prophet was lying beside him and he looked happy to see his master. She smiled, gave him an owl treat and opened the wizard newspaper. The front page held the story she needed:

_Hogwarts' Express Disaster_

_The Hogwarts' Express, carrying nearly 300 students, was traveling towards Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday when, sometime before nightfall, it ran off of its tracks scattering several of its passenger cars causing students to endure injuries and, some, even death. Several Ministry of Magic Employees, including the Minister himself, Percy Weasley and mediwitches and mediwizards from St. Mungo's Wizard Hospital were on the scene in no time. It took Hogwarts' own staff almost two hours to make it to the scene and only three staff members showed: two mediwizards and a Potions Master. _

_Everyone worked for nearly seven hours to locate many of the students, tend to their wounds, send them to St. Mungo's or, for the more unfortunate ones, put them in body bags. It was after 3 AM when the steam engine, the Hogwarts' Express, began starting itself up again. It was lying on its side and couldn't move. Apparently, the strain made the engine heat up too much and it combusted._

_Not all reports on what happened after the explosion are available._

_~Melissa Skeeter, SC~_

Treasure stared at the paper.

_Exploded? Daddy was there…is he okay? Oh Gods, what am I going to do?_

In the middle of Treasure's thoughts, there was a light knock on the door. Before she could answer, the door opened and her mother's voice broke the silence.

"Treasure," she said quietly, "Treasure, are you awake?"

"Mom," Treasure exclaimed and jumped off of the bed; she ran into Hermione's arms and started to cry, "Momma the train exploded and daddy was there is he okay have you heard from him I need to know please tell me he is okay!"

"Shhh, shhh. Now, Treasure, its okay," Hermione said quietly, "Lets go sit on your bed, okay?"

Treasure nodded and Hermione led her to the bed. Tears were still streaming down Treasure's face. They were hard to control. Hermione held her only daughter's hands in her's. She took a huge breath before she spoke.

"Daddy was near the train last night when it exploded," Hermione was saying slowly and clearly as though she were speaking to a child, "He was going to save a second year when the blast threw him back," by this time, Treasure had controlled her tears long enough to listen to her mother, but her bottom lip was trembling violently, "He hit the ground over a hundred feet away from the train and medical personnel attended to him immediately. They got his breathing stable but they couldn't get him to wake up," Hermione's voice was now cracking slightly and a tear traveled down her cheek, "They got him to St. Mungo's but he is in a coma with second and third degree burns all over his body. He hit his head very hard and his brain is very swollen. The mediwizards don't…don't…they don't know if he will wake up."

After she finished with her news, both she and Treasure burst into uncontrollable sobbing. After a few moments, Hermione regained control of herself.

"Headmistress McGonagall has allowed Remus, you and I to go to St. Mungo's to see your father. Classes won't start for another one or two weeks."

"How could this happen," Treasure asked, "Why did this happen to us?"

"I don't know, sweetie," Hermione replied, shaking her head and holding her daughter in her arms.

"Momma, I am sorry for being so angry with you. I never wanted to hurt you," Treasure cried, "I don't know why I was so angry ---"

"Quiet, Treasure," Hermione whispered, "I forgive you. It is natural, teenage behavior. I did the same thing to my mother when I was your age. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, momma."

"If I make you mad, tell me so we can resolve it."

Treasure nodded, "I promise."

The bright, white walls engulfed her as she walked down the endless hall, squinting blindly in the light. Everything was whirling around her like she was in the eye of a tornado and everyone else was the debris. Without the hand of her mother holding her own, she would have never made it through the storm. Thanks to her, Treasure found herself standing in the doorway of her father's room, frozen with fear, depression and disbelief.

A nudge in her back told her to move forward, towards her father's bed. As she moved forward, she noticed that father was in bad shape. At least, that is what the bandages extending over extended areas of his body made her believe. Other than that, he looked fine.

_He is just sleeping_, Treasure told herself, _Just having a nap._

No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get reality to leave her alone.

"Remus," Hermione began, interrupting Treasure's thoughts, "You may visit with your father first. Then it will be Treasure's turn."

Remus looked up at Treasure, "Do I have a time limit?"

For the first time, she smiled and kissed her little brother on the forehead, "Take your time."

Treasure and her mother left the room to give the youngest in the family some privacy. Although she insisted that he take his time, Treasure was becoming restless as time passed. After thirty minutes of waiting, she stood and headed for the door.

"Treasure Ryan ---"

"What if he is asleep," Treasure whined, knowing that her mother was going to warn her against opening the door.

"It doesn't matter. Remus and I will respect your time in there as you should respect ours."

She sighed, "I am going to go get something to eat. Would you like something?"

Hermione shook her head and Treasure walked downstairs to the lounge. She got a canned butterbeer and two pumpkin pastries. While walking back up to her father's room, she passed by the front desk.

"Excuse me," Treasure said, "Have either Christina Riddle or Anistasia Riddle been emitted?"

The nurse behind the desk checked her list and shook her head, "No, I am sorry. There are no records of any Riddles being emitted in the past forty eight hours."

"Thanks," Treasure replied sadly and completed her journey to her father's room.

For an hour more, Treasure had to wait before Remus emerged from Severus' room. She smiled weakly at her brother and entered. There was a seat already pulled up to the side of the bed where Remus had previously sat. She, too, took a seat in that chair and took her father's hand in her own. Severus' chest was moving steadily up and down in a rhythmic pattern…his breathing was shallow, but it was steady.

"Daddy," Treasure finally whispered as she brought his hand up to her mouth, "daddy, you have to wake up. You really need to hear this. Daddy, I love you, please don't leave me! I need you! I am sorry about what happened in the Great Hall last night. I know you were looking out for me, but I was too blind to see it. I promise to never be stubborn like that again. I promise…daddy, please wake up! Please tell me that everything is okay! I need you to tell me that you forgive me for what I have done," she exclaimed, tears streaming down her face, "I just want to be the best daughter to you that I can be. I love you."

Treasure lay her head down on the bed and cried herself to sleep. **~+~**  


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Treasure gathered her things for double Divination and headed down to breakfast. The year had begun a few days ago, though, rather differently. There was a memorial feast for the students that had died in the train accident (Treasure only knew a few of them by reputation) that took the place of the start of term feast. The first year sorting ceremony took place in Headmistress McGonagall's office. Every first year was sorted individually. The first morning of classes, there was a start of term feast and classes began half an hour late. Finally, Treasure still had to deal with one of the new professors: Professor Lauren Wall. She was the professor that was taking over her father's classes while he was in St. Mungo's. She is fresh out of the Durmstrang Institute of Magic and received special recognition for her work in the Potions department while a student there. Treasure didn't like her at all, but Headmistress McGonagall insisted that the replacement was only temporary until Severus was on his feet again. Nonetheless, Treasure still didn't like her, and didn't fail to show it. Finally, she still had to deal with not seeing her father everyday. The headmistress gave Hermione, Remus and her leave on Sundays to visit Severus at St. Mungo's, but it was still not the same.

Treasure walked into the Great Hall to eat before her third day of classes. She walked up to the Slytherin table, threw her Divination book on top of Chris' and sat down beside her.

"You look like hell," Chris stated.

Treasure raised her eyebrows and frowned, "Yeah, and you are just a fucking ray of sunshine yourself."

Chris smiled, "Thanks. I heard you tossing all night. I know you didn't get any sleep at all. You know, you should have slept in and skipped Divination. Your mother would have supported your decision."

Treasure grinned weakly. It was no secret that Hermione didn't support the study of Divination – in fact, she didn't even categorize it as real magic. Treasure thought for a moment, grabbed a biscuit and stood.

"You know what, Chris," Treasure asked as she picked up her Divination book, "I have suddenly come down with something and cannot make it to Divination. Tell professor Trelawney how terrible I feel about missing double Divination, but I will get all of the notes from you and I will catch up in no time."

With a wink, Treasure turned and practically skipped out of the Great Hall. She burst into her room, threw her book on her bed and grabbed her guitar. She walked out into the back courtyard of the castle. It was beautiful. Concrete walkways circled around flowering bushes and were shaded by large, leafy trees. Treasure walked down the paths watching butterflies flutter around and chase each other. There were birds nested in several of the trees and bees buzzed in the flowers, looking for nectar to make honey. It was life. A wonderful thing. A delicate thing. Treasure smiled as she came upon a tall tree in the middle of the courtyard. It was a weeping willow and was easily the largest in the courtyard. Under it lay a tombstone that read:

Albus Dumbledore 

1840 – 2014

"He was more than a man. To tell one what he was would take longer than 174 years. He will live with us forever."

Treasure sat on a bench, facing his grave and pulled out her guitar. This was her haven – her safe zone. This was all she needed.

"Everything's gonna be alright, rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye. Everything's gonna be alright, rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye…rock-a-bye."

Suddenly, she stopped singing and stopped playing. Treasure had no idea where she had gotten that song. It was a rock lullaby, and it was sad, but in a way, it assured her that everything was going to be all right. It was telling her that everything would work out, but she didn't believe it at all. Sighing, she played a few more chords and started up again:

Keep moving way up high,

You see the light,

It shines forever.

Sail through the crimson skies,

The purest light

The light that sets you free

If time will set you free.

Sail through the wind and rain tonight.

You're free to fly tonight

And you can still be free

If time will set you free

And going higher than mountaintops

And go high the wind don't stop

And go high

Free to fly tonight 

The last notes rang in the emptiness of the courtyard and Treasure put the guitar in her case. She walked over to Albus' grave and sat beside it. Treasure put her pick near the tombstone and placed a rose beside it.

"I remember that song grandfather," Treasure announced softly, "Isn't it beautiful. You taught me that song and it always stays with me."

She sat by the grave, in the shade of the willow, for the remainder of the Divination period. Once the bell rang, Treasure said a small prayer, picked up her guitar case and walked back up to the school. Once inside, Anistasia Riddle walked toward her.

"Treasure," she said, "your mum is looking for you and she seems really mad."

Treasure's face went pale, "Where is she?"

"In her office in the dungeons," Treasure began to leave when Ani called after her, "and, there is another thing."

Treasure turned around abruptly, "What?"

Ani blinked then shook her head; "Look for Chris and me at lunch in the middle courtyard."

Treasure nodded and walked down to the dungeons to find Hermione. She approached the office and knocked so lightly, that the knock was almost unable to be heard. Nonetheless, quick footsteps were heard coming closer to the door and, finally, they stopped. Before she knew it, the door was thrown open. Hermione stood on the other side. The look that engulfed her entire being was deeper than anger. It was one the shunned dishonor onto Treasure. She knew that she didn't want to step into that room and she didn't want the door to shut behind her. However much she knew this, the next thing she realized was that she had walked into the room, the door was shut behind her, she was sitting in a chair in front of Hermione's desk and her guitar was sitting on the floor beside her. Hermione was walking around the chair as Treasure listened to the silence around her.

"So," Hermione began, stopping behind Treasure's chair, crossing her arms and looking down on her only daughter, "you decided to skip Divination, lure Chris into helping you with your scheme and went to the back courtyard to play your guitar for the past two hours. I don't know what you were thinking! Do you know what the professors are saying to me right now? Do you know what it is like to have to set an example for the other students to be good and go to class? You are a seventh year! You should know bloody well better than this! They look up to you! If you start skipping, the underclassmen will start skipping and this place will go to bloody hell!"

"Mum, its not that bad ---"

"NOT THAT BAD," Professor Snape asked, "Not that bad, eh? How about two weeks of detention with Professor Trelawney and no guitar for a month? How bad is that now," Treasure looked at her hands and sighed, "You can't go skipping classes whenever you want! What was going through your mind at breakfast today?"

Treasure blinked and replied, "I didn't get any sleep last night and I didn't think you would mind if I just rested for a while, so I decided not to go to Divination. I am sorry, mum."

Hermione walked in front of the chair and sat against the desk, "I know and I forgive you, but the detention and the restriction from the guitar still stands. I am sure you could have waited until tonight, after all of your classes were over, to do what you needed to do. Don't ever do anything like this again, understand," Treasure nodded, "You may go."

Treasure stood, left the guitar where it sat on the floor and walked to the Slytherin dungeons. Once she walked into the Common Room, all of her housemates' attention was on her. She was being stared at, and she didn't like it.

"Okay, yeah," she announced, "I skipped Divination. So what?"

Everyone turned back to what they were doing and Treasure walked out of the dungeons, not liking the tension that was in that room. She walked to the middle courtyard as hard, unwavering stares followed her. Finally, she came upon Anistasia and Chris. They parted, leaving a space in the middle of the bench for their friend to sit.

"What's going on," Treasure asked when she saw the scared looks on their faces. 

"We were reading tea leaves in Divination today," Ani began.

"Didn't we do that in our fourth year?"

"Yes," Chris said, answering Treasure, "but Trelawney didn't have anything better for us to do."

Treasure nodded, "Go on."

Anistasia took a deep breath, "Well, we were reading Chris' tea leaves ---"

"They were your leaves," Chris argued.

"No they weren't, you bloody idiot!"

"You are the bloody idiot! They were your leaves, so go bugger a glow stick!"

Treasure's attention wavered from one sister to the other, "Stop, you two! Please! I don't care whose leaves they were, I just want to know what is going on!"

"Like, I was saying, we were reading Chris' tea leaves," Ani began and Chris mumbled something obscene under her breath, "When we found a sign – the grim. There were other signs and with Professor Trelawney's help, we received the message that someone close to one of our friends was going to croak ---"

"--- kick the bucket ---"

"---bite the bullet---"

"---expire---"

"---parish---"

"---decease---"

"---wither---"

"---fade---"

"---vanish---"

"---recede---"

"---subside---"

"--- die."

Treasure's heart sunk to her knees, "You mean to say that this friend is me and the person who is going to die…" she said, shakily, and her two friends nodded, "NO! No, no, no! I wont believe it!"

She stood up and left before her friends could say anything. Once she entered the entrance hall, she was met by Remus.

"Treasure, mother sent for me to get you," he explained, "She just received an urgent letter. We need to go to St. Mungo's…now." **~+~ **


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Mr. Snape hit his head and his brain is swelling…"

"…not likely that he will come out of this…"

"I am sorry, Miss Snape. I wish there was more we could do for your father…"

"You can," Treasure yelled at the voices and the faces swarming around her in the darkness, "You are doctors! You have to do something!"

"…we cant. Its hopeless…"

"No," she yelled, "This is my father! I can't lose him!"

"It will be a miracle if he comes out of this, but it would be in your best interest not to hope for one."

"My father is a fighter," Treasure exclaimed, "He will get through this!"

"…we are so, terribly sorry, Miss Snape…"

Treasure awoke with a start. The far off, taunting voices of the mediwitches and mediwizards at St. Mungo's echoed through her head. She wanted to ignore them all…or better, kill them. She, Remus and her mum were in the carriage, on their way to St. Mungo's. Treasure hadn't told her mother about the message in the tealeaves. She had no idea whether she was doing her harm by not telling her what she knew or if she was doing her a favor by letting her wonder. Nonetheless, she kept her mouth shut and kept the burden to herself.

There was no conversation during the ride there. Remus kept giving Treasure looks; he knew about the prediction. Treasure just shook her head at him, and nothing was said.

Soon, the large hospital came into view and Treasure grabbed the cushions of her seat so tightly that her knuckles began turning white. The pain kept her from thinking about her father in that room, lying on that bed with no life running through his body. She looked into her mother's face. Her expressions were incomplex to read. Hermione hoped for the best, but expected the worse. She was prepared – or, at least, she made herself believe she was.

The carriage pulled up to the front of the hospital. With a trembling hand, Hermione opened the door and stepped out. Remus followed her, but Treasure did not budge.

"Come on, Treasure," Hermione urged.

She took a deep breath and, with one stride, was out of the carriage. Just like a few weeks ago, Hermione took Treasure's hand and led her like a small child into the hospital. Once at the front desk, Hermione released her hand and pulled the letter that she had received out of her robe pocket.

"I received this just a few hours ago," she told the nurse, "I am Hermione Snape."

The nurse nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Snape. I will get Doctor Robinson. She sent you this letter and I believe she could best explain the situation concerning your husband to you."

Treasure blinked back tears, the situation. He is dead – what situation is there to explain?

Hermione led her children to a waiting area. Treasure took a seat in one of the plush chairs and leaned back, waiting for the doctor. The seconds went by like hours, the minutes like days. Her hands were shaking like mad and a knot the size of Buckingham Palace was in her stomach. Nothing, at that point, could calm her down.

"Mrs. Snape," a soft voice asked.

Treasure opened her eyes and looked at the doctor standing over her mother. She was tall with soft, brown hair in locks and gray eyes. She was smiling…how could she be smiling? Hermione looked up at her and returned her smile, though, rather weakly.

"Yes," Hermione asked, standing up.

"May I speak to you in my office?"

Hermione followed Doctor Roberts and Treasure closed her yes. She was about to get the news – everything was about to change. If she knew nothing more, it was that she was in for the toughest loss of her life.

It was nearly thirty minutes before her mum came back out into the waiting room. Tears were streaming down the sides of her face and Treasure fought back the urge to scream.

"Remus, Treasure," she began softly, "come with me."

Treasure stood slowly, but her knees felt as though they were going to give way. She was shaking all over. Slowly, she followed her mother up to the second story of the hospital, down the hallway and to her father's room. The door was closed and the lights were off. Hermione opened the door and stepped inside. Treasure was close behind and Remus followed her. The moment Treasure saw her father she burst into tears. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

He was alive.

Severus was sitting up in bed, his black eyes sparkling. Hermione ran to him and embraced him. Severus pulled her into his lap and whispered sweet things that only she could hear. Hermione was crying so hard that she couldn't respond. Once the couple had calmed down a little, Severus beckoned his children forward. Remus went first. After an exchange of words, Treasure stepped up.

"Treasure," he said, "Come here, my daughter."

Through the river of tears, Treasure smiled and jumped into her father's arms. Hermione and Remus left the room so Treasure and Severus could talk.

"Treasure," Severus said again.

"Yes, daddy?"

"I want you to know that I heard you speaking to me a couple of weeks ago. I could hear everything that the nurses and doctors were saying and they brought me down until I heard you begging me not to leave. I fought the coma and I fought death. I want to thank you for that and I forgive you. I don't expect you to never argue with me again, because I know it will happen, but I will always forgive you, no matter whether I tell you or not."

Treasure hugged her father tighter, "Thank you, daddy."

Severus smiled and wiped the tears from her face, "Now, what do you say we go home?"

Treasure nodded enthusiastically and left the room so he could get dressed. Treasure was walking on air. Her dad was back, she wasn't fighting with her mother nor brother – nothing could have been better. Though, there was one question left unanswered: who was Trelawney's prediction talking about? **~+~ **   


	6. Chapter Six

**Now I really have to warn you guys about something. This story is rated R for a reason. Lemons are coming up – big, fat, juicy lemons, AKA, sex. Read this chapter at your own risk!**

Thanks a lot you guys and keep reviewing!!! ~M.A. Raie~ 

Chapter Six

"Last, but not least, I would like to welcome out Potions Master, Severus Snape, back to Hogwarts."

A loud applause rang through the hall and, at McGonagall's request Severus stood and took a slight bow.

"Professor Snape has agreed to allow Professor Wall to stay as his assistant since she was kind enough to fill in for him while he was out."

Another round of applause echoed through the hall, but Treasure remained unmoving. She knew her father didn't know how much she despised Professor Wall. It was weird: she hated her because she had taken her father's spot, but now that he was back, she still managed to hate the new professor. It was probably the smug look on Wall's face. Yes, that was it. That look was more than Treasure could stand.

"Now," Headmistress McGonagall announced, "let us eat!"

The Snape family had just gotten back to the castle two hours earlier and, to everyone's surprise, Severus was back. Headmistress McGonagall was so happy (despite all of the rivalry they took part in during the Quidditch season) that she immediately told the House Elves to prepare a special meal for that night in Severus' honor.

Chris leaned over the table towards Treasure and whispered, "Treasure, I knew Anistasia's tea leaves were totally wrong."

Treasure smiled, "Do you know who the tea leaves were talking about?"

"We don't know."

"It seems to me," Treasure began as she reached for a croissant, "that Professor Trelawney has lost her touch."

Chris nodded and turned to her meal as Treasure felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the Head Boy, a Ravenclaw named Stryker Kei, standing behind her.

"Hi, Treasure," he said.

"Hello, Stryker," Treasure replied.

"I just wanted to tell you that, even though some of the other Ravenclaws aren't exactly thrilled, I am happy that Professor Snape is back, especially since he saved my brother from the train explosion."

"Thank you. You have no idea how extremely happy I am."

No more words could be spoken before a large, cloaked figure cast a shadow on the both of them. He placed one hand on Treasure's shoulder and smiled menacingly at Stryker.

"Good evening, Mr. Kei," Severus snarled in his Potions Master-like voice, "How are we enjoying the food tonight?"

"I haven't exactly had any, professor ---"

"Well," Severus exclaimed, "maybe this would be the prime time to get some!"

"Yes, Professor Snape," Stryker replied and left quickly.

Treasure glared at Severus, "Father," she hissed, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Saving you from trouble," he hissed back.

"Father, its just Stryker."

Severus nodded, "Today, it is just Stryker. Tomorrow it will be Stryker and the next day it will be 'my love'. I am just looking out for you."

"Father, I thank you, but could you just trust me to make my own decisions…just a few little ones?"

"Like, ones that concern your love life?"

Treasure nodded, "Those are exactly the ones."

"I will think about it."

With a grin, Severus walked back up to the Head Table.

Treasure was climbing the stairs to the North Tower that night for detention with Professor Trelawney. She was in a good mood because her mother gave her guitar back, though, she was mad at Professor Trelawney for the prediction she made earlier that day. In the back of her mind, Treasure knew that this would be a long night.

Once she reached the landing, the trap door at the entrance of the Divination classroom flipped open and a ladder dropped to allow her to climb. She grabbed hold of the sides of the ladder and made her way into the classroom. Professor Trelawney was at her desk, grading papers and mumbling things about Slytherin third years not having the inner eye and such. Once Treasure reached the desk, the professor looked up. 

"Oh, wonderful! You are here, Miss Snape," she exclaimed, "Would you please polish the crystal balls and then move to cleaning the tea cups?"

Treasure nodded and began to work silently. She worked for two hours on the crystal balls and then began on the teacups that were used that day for tealeaf reading. 

"Professor," Treasure began uncertainly, "which one of these were the Riddle sisters'?"

Professor Trelawney looked up from grading papers and walked over to the table Treasure was standing over. After a moment of looking over the cups, she pointed at one near the middle, "That one, my dear, was Anistasia and Christina Riddles' cup."

Treasure picked it up and looked in it. It only looked like a bunch of tealeaves to her. She shoved it into Professor Trelawney's hands.

"Tell me what your inner eye sees," Treasure demanded, half taunting her, half challenging.

Professor Trelawney shook her head and calmly placed the cup on the table, "These are old and are unable to be read. Only fresh ones can be used for fortune telling."

"That is a bunch of bull shit," Treasure said angrily, "The leaves are still wet and the shapes are still there – I can see them! There isn't a grim in there. You just wanted to scare me. Everything you tell everybody is a bunch of bloody bullshit. McGonagall is only keeping you here because Dumbledore, for some reason, believed in you. I don't know why, though. I don't see why."

Trelawney was stunned that a student would have approached her in that manner, however, she spoke, "Come here, Treasure."

Professor Trelawney led Treasure to a pair of beanbag chairs and conjured two Butterbeers onto the table beside them. Treasure left her's alone and watched impatiently as Trelawney sipped her's. A moment later, she put the Butterbeer down and spoke.

"You are very outspoken, much like your mother was at your age and, like you, she was right most of the time. She had, on several occasions, told me that I was a liar; that I only faked what I did. You are right about a couple of things. I believe that Headmistress McGonagall is only keeping me here because Albus believed in me. I came to this school, looking for a job, in 1930. I was fresh out of a wizard school in America for children with fortune telling abilities. The Headmaster, I forget his name, hired me quickly and I began work. Then, World War II started in 1939, and getting the students to and from school safely was a hard time. Some of our students actually came from Germany where, you of course know, Hitler was in power. A few of them were Jewish. We took them and their families in. Everyday, the headmaster feared a bomb would find us, or worse. 

"The next year, Albus came to Hogwarts, filling in the Transfiguration spot. We immediately became close friends. He knew that with the close work he was doing with the Ministry and with the headmaster himself, he would one day become headmaster of the school. His chance came in 1943 when the headmaster died of natural causes. However, he believed that his time was not then, and allowed Armando Dippet the position. Dumbledore, at that time, was focusing his thoughts on the dark wizard, Grindelwald, who seemed to be working beside Hitler during WWII. He shared all of his thoughts with me about this, and even lost sleep over it. He was terrorized by the way, Muggle and wizard Jews alike were being treated. He wanted this man, and Hitler, stopped. He felt that it was his duty…his destiny. 

"One morning, in 1945, when everyone woke up, he was gone. He had disappeared, and no one knew why. Only I did. The next day, when issues of the Daily Prophet arrived for students and faculty alike, there were pictures of Albus on the front page along with the dead body of Grindelwald. He had defeated him and, studies later showed, that he was Adolf Hitler. In the Muggle world, his body was never found, but in the world of magic, everyone knew how he died and where he died. Albus came back to a large celebration and Armando promised him that he was going to be the next headmaster of Hogwarts. Germany surrendered in WWII due to the 'suicide' of their dictator, the US dropped an atomic bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki to end WWII and basically to tell them that 'revenge is a bitch' for bringing them into the war to begin with, and all was fine for a few decades. 

"That left Albus and I time to get closer…we had a good relationship. We were in an affair for some time, too, but we never married. He wanted to more than anything, but I wouldn't have it. I knew exactly what was coming for this school and this world and I knew that, after it began, Albus would have no time for a family, much less worry about one. He was hurt after I said no the first time, and the third time, I had to tell him what was coming. In 1970, Armando resigned and he became Headmaster. The arrival of Lilly Evans, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape along with the Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew was almost more than he could handle. Then came the times of the dark, when Voldemort was rising in power. It was the hardest thing Albus had to go through as Headmaster. He had to protect the school and had to be on alert all day every day for over eight years. It wore him down. I told him everything my fortunes told me and it helped him get through the tough times. 

"Doing this for him gave ma a job…and rewards. His rewards to me were more than I could ask for and, sometimes, more than I was able to accept," she grinned for a moment, took a sip of her butterbeer and continued, "Albus needed my help – he needed my inner eye to keep him sane and to remain the greatest sorcerer in the world. If the truth were to be told, he helped me as well, by being the inspiration of my inner eye. My powers were their strongest when Albus was his strongest. After his death, my powers seemed to dwindle away for some time and now, they are gone. I only said what I said today about your father dying because that is what I had been hearing from Hermione in the professors' lounge and that is what I made myself believe I saw. Now that I look back into that cup, there is no grim. There is nothing but water and tea leaves."

Treasure was unable to speak. She regretted confronting Professor Trelawney like that. Treasure picked up her Butterbeer for the first time, and sipped it.

"Thank you."

The room was flooded with flickering candlelight. Blood red rose petals covered the black, silk sheets of the four-poster. The romantic atmosphere of the bedroom was indeed missing something – lovers.

Outside, only the light reflecting off of the surface of the full moon lighted the garden and Severus was holding Hermione's naked body close to his in the cool waters of the pool. They were completely silent as they embraced this moment – their first moment alone since Severus arrived home. Severus laid his head on Hermione's smooth, right shoulder and, with his left hand, he scooped water out of the pool and allowed it to gently splash onto Hermione's left shoulder and trickle down, over her breast. A smile spread over Hermione's face and she tilted her head back onto Severus' smooth, muscular chest and looked up at the yellow moon. Suddenly, a tear slid down her cheek. As much as she hoped he wouldn't, Severus noticed it. He kissed her neck gently and moved down to her shoulder where his head had been. 

"What is the matter, love," he asked in a whisper so smooth and velvety that it made a second tear drop from Hermione's eye.

"I don't know…" she began softly, "I have no idea how I managed to survive the past couple of weeks without you. I thought I would go mad. Sometimes, I would be sitting in the middle of my classroom, in the middle of teaching, and an image of your tombstone, sitting beside Albus' would pop into my mind. I would freeze for several moments. Once one of my students brought me back, I would call off class and run into the office. Every night, I cried myself to sleep and I woke up in despair. I thought of suicide everyday and almost attempted it when I was looking through your potion cabinets ---"

"Shhh, shhh," Severus interrupted and held Hermione tighter; what she was confessing to him was almost more than he could stand, "Do not think about the past two weeks ever again. I am here, holding you. This is real, not what happened to make you cry. I love you Hermione and nothing, not even the angel of death, can keep me away from you."

"Oh, Severus," Hermione cried softly and, without leaving his embrace, spun to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know," he whispered mysteriously, "I would love to hear you say that in a different situation."

All Hermione had to do was grin at her husband and it was enough to convince him that she wanted to be put in that situation. Severus took her in his arms and carried her out of the pool. Both of their naked bodies were dripping with cool water, shining in the moonlight. He walked with her into the bedroom. Once inside, he gently lay Hermione on the bed and then took his position over her like a lion. He looked into her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. 

"You are beautiful," he whispered, allowing his fingertips to roam over his wife's shoulders, neck and breasts.

Hermione placed her arms around Severus' neck and looked into his black eyes, "I want your sexy body to fuck me mad."

Severus' laugh was deep and playful, "Impatience will get you nowhere, Mrs. Snape. Love is slow and passionate – it gets better with every moment you wait."

Hermione's arms fell from Severus' neck and, with a sigh, she closed her eyes. Severus saw this as a wonderful opportunity and moved his head towards Hermione's hip. With an effortless arm motion, he opened her legs and began nibbling on the inside of her thighs. Surprised, Hermione opened her eyes. As every moment passed, she became more wet and aroused and her male counterpart became harder. Almost unable to stand this teasing, Hermione grabbed hold of Severus' hair and tried to push his head into just the right spot. He smiled, lifted his head and looked into Hermione's blue eyes. 

"I shall deduct ten points from the Hermione house for not remembering her lesson of patience and I shall purposely keep her waiting for what she really wants instead of sentencing her to detention."

"Oh, but Professor Snape, you can give me detention anytime."

_Oh, no_, he thought, _she said it_. Severus' penis began to throb with boyish impatience. 

"Oh, Severus," she whispered in a mysterious tone.

"Oh, Hermione," he exclaimed as he covered her body with his; with the experience of 17 years of making love to his wife, he began to enter her with a smooth movement.

However, he missed. 

Hermione had crossed her legs and rolled over on the bed, out from under Severus. She smiled childishly at the dumbfounded look plastered upon his face and Hermione lunged at him. It was her turn to be on top – her turn to play a game.

Starting at his muscular chest, Hermione's tongue traced random shapes into him, circling his nipples and moving down towards his bellybutton. Her hands moved down his sides at the same steady, erotic pace as her tongue. A small half grunt, half sigh released itself from within Severus as Hermione's tongue ran up his erected manhood. She only gave him a small taste of what she had to offer, though, and decided that two can play at his little game of torture. Her tongue made its way to Severus' thighs and was replaced my teeth, nibbling the inside of them.

"Hermione," he grunted.

"Cruel, isn't it," she asked happily.

Not waiting for a response, she wrapped her hand around Severus' penis, which, by this time was about to explode, and licked the head. She tried not to squirm and tried not to break. After a moment, Hermione flung herself off of him and onto the pillows of the bed. Severus sat up quickly and looked at her, easily accessible and showing him what was all his, and straddled her again. 

"Oh, you will definitely pay for that one, love."

He took his penis and inserted the head. She smiled, ready, willing and oh, so able to take all of him when, out of nowhere, he withdrew. She whimpered slightly and Severus gave her more than half of him, but again, withdrew.

"Severus…"

At the sound of her voice, he leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "Yes, love?"

He didn't need an answer. He didn't wait for one. Severus lunged hungrily into her and a high "Oh" escaped Hermione's lips. He thrust in and out of her, each time quicker and more eagerly than before. They kissed each other, sometimes missing his or her partner's lips. Both of Hermione's arms were positioned around Severus' neck and she lifted off the bed to meet him with every thrust. As they both worked faster and harder to reach orgasm, Severus placed his hands on either side of Hermione in somewhat of a push-up position and Hermione's hands grasped onto his back. Closer and closer, they came to orgasm. Hermione's hands began slipping off of Severus' back. They both were breathing heavily, gasping for air that seemed as though it wasn't there. Finally, Hermione gave up on trying to grab onto Severus' slick body and just worked for her reward. His pinnacle came and Hermione's cries joined his as they slipped over the edge.

"Scream for me, love," Severus ordered in a low rumble, "Scream for me!"

"Oh, Severus!"

Satisfied with the results, he pulled out of her and allowed his manhood to rest. Gasping, he pulled Hermione to him and held her in his arms.

"I love you, Hermione, with all of my heart."

"And I you, Severus, with all the love that I possess."

There they fell asleep, entangled in their loving vine. **~+~ ** 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Woo-hoo! Go Slyths! Come on, now, Treasure! Where is your Slytherin team spirit?"

Treasure pulled the covers back over her head, "It is still sleeping…like I was just two magical minutes ago."

"Oh, was Treasure having a dream about her Head Boy," Chris taunted.

Treasure sat up quickly and slid out of her bed, "No…why would I have dreams about Stryker? He is a mere acquaintance. Nothing – woah, buddy. Whose closet did you go shopping in this morning?"

Chris curtsied and smiled. She was sporting Slytherin's silver and green Quidditch robes, had a Slytherin house flag in each of her hands and her straight, black hair had silver streaks in it. Some of her hair was tied back with green bows. Indeed, she looked as though she were going to see the Hogwarts World Cup.

"I shopped in my own closet, of course! Here, have a flag," Chris shoved one of the flags into Treasure's tired hand.

Treasure looked at it, spun it around in her fingers and sighed, "Christina…you do know that the only things going on today are try-outs, right?"

An expression of hurt swept over Chris' face, "_Only_ try-outs? Are you kidding? This is the first time a spot has been open for years – six years to be exact. Ah, and, there are six positions open! Is it only a coincidence that six is my lucky number?"

"I thought it was seven."

"There is always room for exceptions," Chris exclaimed.

"Since when are you interested in making the Quidditch team?"

Chris twirled her hair innocently through her fingers, "Ever since Phoenix Flint became the new captain," she confessed and Treasure chuckled, "Aren't you going out for a team position?"

"Hahahahahaha…no. Me? Go out for a position? I think not."

"You have grown up around Slytherin Quidditch all of your life! You know how this team works! Both of us could become team members."

"No bloody way," Treasure responded, "and that is that."

Chris sighed, knowing she had lost the fight and the two of them went down to breakfast. Almost immediately, Severus caught up with the two of them.

"Good morning, ladies, and Miss Riddle, may I express to you how wonderfully Slytherin your outfit is today? Twenty points to Slytherin for the attire. Treasure, I need to speak to you in my office. Come with me."

With a faint wave in Chris' general direction, Treasure was drug behind her father in his urgent frenzy to get to the dungeons. Once inside the room, Severus released his daughter's hand and practically ran to the cupboard behind his desk. Treasure asked nothing; she just watched as he pulled a wrapped something from the wardrobe and walked back over to her. He handed the gift to her gently and waited for her reaction.

"What is it," she asked. 

"Open it," Severus urged.

Treasure lay it on her father's desk and opened it. Her hand grasped the firm, solid wood, glossy due to the clear lacquer finish, and she brought it up, off of the desk. She stood it up on its fine, perfectly straight twigs beside her.

It was a racing broom.

A Firebolt 2014 to be exact built by the greatest manufactures in brooms since the original Firebolt in 1993.

"Father…I…" she began.

"No need to thank me. All you have to do is try out for a position on the Quidditch team this afternoon."

Treasure blinked. She had just finished discussing this matter with Chris and now her father? She could tell that this meant a lot to him and, well – she had to give in. This was her father, after all.

She forced a weak, but convincing smile onto her face and took the broom in both hands, "Yes, father," she responded in as cheerful a tone as she could manage, "I will try my hardest and I hope that I wont let you down."

Severus beamed and dismissed Treasure. She cradled the broom gently in both of her hands as she examined it all the way to the common room. Once inside, she noticed a group of fifth years causing chaos near that fireplace.

"Excuse me,' treasure yelled over the noise, "What is going on?"

The noise and movement stopped. None of them spoke, so Treasure pointed to a blonde boy and ordered him to tell her what she wanted to know.

"You see,' he began when all of the other fifth years had scampered off to their dormitories, "The others and I met the fifth year Ravenclaws at the landing of the North Tower. They were saying that the trap door wouldn't open, so a Slytherin girl forced it open with magic. One of the Ravenclaws climbed up there first and the rest of us followed. Once in there, I realized that Professor Trelawney was gone. The room was totally bare – she packed and left."

Treasure blinked and sat down, _my gods, its all my fault._

"Did you alert anybody," Treasure asked.

"The Ravenclaws told us that they would tell Stryker."

Treasure nodded, "That was a good idea. He'll tell McGonagall."

The boy smiled and eyed the broom, "Is it new?"

Treasure looked down at the Firebolt lying in her lap, "Yea."

"Going out for the team, I guess?"

"Good guess," Treasure replied smiling.

Chris and Ani walked in just then. Chris noticed the broom immediately and eyes Treasure suspiciously.

"Nice broom," she commented, "but I thought you weren't going to try out."

"There has been a change of plans," Treasure replied, "Good morning Ani."

Ani nodded. It was a surprise that the other Slytherins in the room hadn't jumped her. She was wearing Gryffindor attire – she wore the classic red and gold Quidditch robes. Gryffindor flags were protruding from her pockets and red streaks highlighted her hair tied back by golden bows.

"Is the Gryffindor team having try outs, too," Treasure asked.

Ani nodded, "Except we have to use the practice field while Slytherin gets the game pitch."

She shot an evil look in Chris' direction. Chris replied by sticking out her tongue playfully in Ani's direction.

"What position are you trying out for Ani," Treasure asked, interrupting the twin play incase it amounted to more.

"Seeker," Anistasia replied happily, "I might be a bit tall, but I am pretty light…unless my boobs decide to weigh me down…"

Chris giggled, "Yours? Mine are so much bigger ---"

"No they aren't! Mine are! You don't even wear a size C ---"

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yes!"

"Not comfortably," Chris replied, "You have to be stuffing."

Treasure sighed and lie back on the couch. There was no use in trying to stop this. She knew they would give up their argument once they noticed all of the guys staring in a perverted manner at their "topic of discussion".

She quietly got up and walked past the two ("No, I don't want proof," Chris exclaimed, much to the guys' despair) out of the dungeons. She made her way to the practice field to try out her broom.

Treasure kicked off and rose into the air with no trouble. She flew around, tested out some maneuvers and realized almost instantly that this was the greatest and easiest broom she had ever flown.

"Not bad," she heard a male voice yell.

She pulled her broom to an immediate stop and turned towards the voice.

"Yeah," she asked, smiling into the face of Phoenix Flint, who was hovering some five feet away on his own broom.

"Yeah," he replied, "I sure hope you are trying out tonight, Miss Snape."

She laughed, "You need not hope, because I am."

"What position?"

Treasure had to think for a moment. She didn't think she was very good at catching and blocking things…and Chris was going out for Seeker; she knew that she didn't want to compete against her best friend. Then she smiled. Knowing that Phoenix was a Beater, and another spot was open, she replied:

"Beater."

Phoenix positively beamed, "wonderful. You look like a strong flier and I am sure that, once we began working together, I would have no trouble getting along with you," he smiled a wolf-like smile, then continued, "You know, we do have Charms in ten minutes." 

Treasure gasped, "Bloody hell, I totally forgot about class!"

Phoenix chuckled, "Come on, Miss Alzheimer – lets get to class."

Treasure nodded and she and Phoenix flew to the entrance of the castle.

"Good evening. I am Phoenix Flint, your team captain and head Beater," Phoenix began, pacing in front of the line of eager hopefuls, "I am pleased to see that this team has such great support. First of all, I would like to tank you all for coming and, even if you don't make it, your cheering us, 'us' being the team, on in the stands will be highly appreciated."

He looked around at the forty-two people who showed up. There were too many to fit in the locker room, so he had to give his speech outside in the bleachers.

"I am going to pass around four pieces of parchment; one for each position. On the correct piece and under the proper columns, print the number that I gave to you when you arrived, your name, your year and the type of broom you are riding. If you do this incorrectly, or your writing is illegible, then you will be disqualified from the running. If you sign up for the wrong position, do not whine about it. With over forty of you here, I don't have time to hear your shit. The first word of complaint I hear out of you and you will leave. I don't train complainers. I train a Quidditch team. Do not test my patience."

With that, he handed the clipboard to Treasure and winked. She was glad that Chris didn't catch that, correctly filled out the form for Beater and passed it to Chris.

"Once you have filled out the form, you may take to the air and warm up," Phoenix announced.

Treasure nodded, grabbed a bat and kicked off. She swung the bat several times, just to get used to the feel and the weight.

"Excuse me," she heard a second year yell, "my position is not on here."

Treasure watched as Phoenix swooped down on the boy, his eyes narrow and piercing.

"I pray thee, amuse me – what is your position," Phoenix asked in a menacing tone.

The boy, who wanted to pull a joke on him, suddenly found that the captain was not in a joking mood, "Ummmm…water boy," he replied uncertainly and chuckled lightly.

An evil grin spread across Phoenix's face, "Oh really? Well then, if you want to be 'water boy', you may," he turned to the rest of the Slytherins, "May I have your attention please," he called, "I have just been informed that I missed a position while I was planning for tonight's try outs. Allow me to introduce to you…" he stopped and whispered to the kid, "What is your name?"

The pitch was silent as the second year replied, "Bruce Williams."

Phoenix, amused, turned back to his housemates and continued, "As I was saying, allow me to introduce to you Bruce Williams, Official Slytherin Quidditch Team Bitch," he announced grandly as laughs broke out in the pitch; Bruce turned crimson from head to toe and Phoenix hissed, "If any of you smart asses would like to pull a Bruce Williams, you will join him in this rank, do you all understand?"

The laughter subsided immediately and soft 'yeses' and 'yes, sirs' were heard. Bruce was dismissed and the tryouts continued. Once everyone was finished signing in and the clipboard was given back to phoenix, he gave the last people a few minutes to warm up, then called the team hopefuls back to the ground.

"Looking at these pages," he began, "I see that some of you have a problem following directions from authority. If you are rebellious and unable to follow direct commands, I refuse to allow you on this team. So, if any of you cutesy little girls decided to draw little shapes or you boys thought that you would show off your 'manliness' by writing boastful comments, come up here. You know who you are." 

Treasure watched as sixteen people walked forward and admitted to what they had done. Phoenix looked down on all of them. He asked each one in turn their name and position and punished them as he saw fit.

"Ashley Croom," a blonde sixth year whispered, "Seeker."

Phoenix's eyes scanned the page and grinned when he found her name, "Name: Ashley Croom…easy enough. Number: 69. Of course, you had to comment about the number I gave you, and I quote, 'I love 69 but I would love it more if I could give it to Captain Phoenix'," he paused a moment and allowed the blood to rush to her head, then he continued, "Miss Croom, not only is that inappropriate, but it is also sexual harassment. Leave my sight at once and expect to be called on by Headmistress McGonagall tomorrow."

Ashley ran from the pitch in tears and, in an expressionless manner, Phoenix proceeded to embarrass the fifteen others. Once they took the walk of shame, Phoenix got back down to the real business. 

"We will not fly today," he informed them, "Today, I will test your endurance. I hope you have a lot of energy and willpower, because this is going to test everything you have got. I will narrow the thirty of you down to only twelve: two of each Seeker, Keeper and Beater and six Chasers. This lucky twelve will be able to fly in the last leg of the try outs and prove to me which ones will make the final cut, and which ones will not ride a broom on this team this season." 

Phoenix began by having everyone spread out and stretch. While he barked orders, he walked around while he watched everyone work. The look in Phoenix's eyes expressed how much he wanted to cut this thirty-person group down just a little bit more.

"Everyone, on your backs," he exclaimed, "Put your feet flat on the ground and cross your arms over your chest. When I yell, pull yourself all the way up and then go back down. I do not count halfway and if you miss one, you will be ordered to leave."

He let out a loud karate yell and everyone did a sit up. Over and over, this went on, steadily faster. Treasure began feeling the burn in her abdomen, but she dared not stop. When someone screwed up, Phoenix kicked them in the side and pointed that the gate. Once Phoenix was satisfied, ten people had been eliminated.

"Twenty of you remain," he announced, "I will now introduce the last leg of today's try outs."

Treasure and Chris listened intently, tired out of their minds, exhausted like they had never been exhausted before, but the even more determined not to give up. For the remainder of the tryouts, Phoenix tested every person's last physical and mental strength to the extreme. It began with four laps around the pitch. Chris and Treasure stayed at the head of the group and never left each other's side. They egged each other on when the other wanted to stop. The last four people to finish the laps were sent back to the school; neither Treasure nor Chris were one of those four. The last thing the great dictator had them do was hold up push up position. The first four who dropped were disqualified, and due to fatigue and thirst, they dropped quickly.

Chris and Treasure were in the last twelve. The chosen twelve stood in a lone, shoulder to shoulder before Phoenix. He was grinning. 

"You all look…tired."

No one replied. Phoenix looked pleased.

"I think you know all of the rules…there are no expressions on your face," he began, "Extra points to whomever can finish the line."

"Someday you will let me go. Release me from this dirty cage," Treasure spoke up immediately in a weak voice.

Phoenix smiled at Treasure, nodded, then continued to the group, "Congratulations," he announced, "You have survived your first day. You showed me what you can endure and that you will stick with me no matter what. I expect to have a cup winning team this year. Grab your brooms and take a shower. Be here at five tomorrow morning. Good night!"

Chris and Treasure walked back up to the castle, carrying each other as they went.

"So, now that you have seen what your Phoenix is like," Treasure began, "you still want to do this?"

"Treasure, that is like me asking you whether you still love your father for putting you through all of this," Chris replied, "I know what your answer will be."

Treasure laughed, "Oh, and you think I am suffering? No way! I can't wait for five AM to come."

_…tomorrow's gonna come too soon… _**~+~**__


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"Come on, Chris," Treasure whispered so she wouldn't wake up any of her other room mates, "We need to get ready."

"What time is it," she mumbled in reply.

"Four in the morning."

"Give me five more minutes."

Treasure shook Chris Harder, "No, you need to wake up now! Do you want Phoenix to think you are dedicated or not?"

"Phoenix is calling?"

"No, but we need to get to the pitch early to make a good impression."

Chris sat up and looked at Treasure, "You are already ready."

"I know. Now it is your turn to get ready."

"Okay, okay," Chris grumbled as she threw the covers off of herself.

Treasure left the room with her broom and entered the common room. A solitary figure was already in there, sitting in a large armchair, motionless, by the fire. His black hair was spiked and the flames rising up and cackling in the hearth were being reflected in his gray eyes. At the sound of Treasure entering, he turned in the chair towards her. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," she apologized. 

Phoenix shook his head, "You aren't disturbing me. I am merely sitting here – nothing more."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Since three."

Treasure raised her eyebrows as she moved closer to the armchair beside him, "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Not at all."

She sat, and there was silence; the awkward silences that everyone, Muggle and Wizard alike, dreads. Phoenix cleared his throat and, startled, Treasure asked quickly:

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

Phoenix looked surprised, "No. I wasn't planning on getting any."

"Oh."

"Unless you would like me to accompany you to the Great Hall," he said quickly, recovering himself.

Treasure blushed. She was about to say "yes" but there was that little voice in the back of her head called her conscience that was telling her differently.

No, you cant. Chris likes him, you know that! Friends don't have private breakfasts with their friend's crush!

'Its not exactly a private breakfast,' she told herself, 'and its not like I like him anyways.'

No. Stay.

Phoenix stood and held out his hand to her. Surprisingly, she found herself taking it. Once she was standing, however, she took her hand from his grip. Phoenix didn't seem to mind and the two of them walked down to breakfast together, carrying their brooms. Phoenix held one of the two large, oak doors open for her and with a soft, "thank you" she walked in. Seated at the Head Table, she saw her mother and father already having breakfast. They looked at her in just as surprised a manner as she looked at them. Treasure smiled as Phoenix put his hand on her back and gently guided her to the Slytherin table. It was obvious that Phoenix was showing that he was not scared of Snape in the slightest and Treasure dared not look up at her father. The look on his face was one that could kill. Hermione saw it, however, and put her hand on his.

"Calm down, Severus," she whispered.

"How dare he lay a hand on my daughter," he growled.

"You sound as if he just hit her."

"He should have asked me first."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Since when does someone have to ask you for permission if they want to have breakfast with Treasure?"

"Ever since the look in their eyes began to tell me that all they are doing is aiming to bed her."

"Severus!"

"What," he asked angrily.

"You are being absolutely childish. Treasure knows much better than that."

Severus grumbled something under his breath and began to stand. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into his seat.

"I swear, Severus, that if you walk over there and ruin your daughter's breakfast, we won't be making any love for a month."

The color (or, lack there of) drained from Severus' face and he held himself down to the seat.

"You wouldn't be able to resist me for that long," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Would you like to try me," she asked with a laugh, "I have a willpower far greater than you know," Hermione looked into his eyes and added, "and if you even think of threatening to hire a wench to hold you over, I will castrate you the first chance I get."

The thought caused Severus to cross his legs indistinctively. He scowled at his wife and nodded once. 

_Why do women have all of the power_, he thought, _gods almighty…_

Treasure looked up at Phoenix once their food had appeared.

"So," she began, trying to start a conversation.

 He grinned, "I love when people do that."

"Do what?"

"Say 'so' and expect the other person to start the conversation."

Treasure cut into her Belgian Waffle with her fork, "Sorry…I guess I could start, but if I said something too stupid, I don't know how I could ever recover."

He nodded, "I know how you feel, but one, I overlook the stupid things people say because I know that I say double the stupid things that anybody else could even attempt to say and two, you could never say anything stupid."

Treasure smiled sheepishly and looked down at her breakfast.

_Dammit, stop flirting with him!_

Treasure put on her serious face and ran her finger along the rim of her orange juice goblet, "What do you think of Chris,' she asked quietly.

"She has a lot of energy," he said after a moment, "I was surprised that she lasted through the entire work out. Not that I don't think she could have done it, but I didn't know that she wanted a position on the team that much."

_Oh, if you only knew_, Treasure thought and stabbed one of the blueberries on her plate.

"What else?"

Phoenix smiled, "What is this? Twenty questions?"

No, it's me trying to do a favor for my best friend…

"I just want to know more about you, that's all."

"By asking me what I think about Chris?"

"I like to know if all of my friends get along so I wont be stuck in the middle of two enemies."

Phoenix chuckled, "I see you in the middle of the twins' fights all the time."

"They are sisters…there is a difference."

"Still…but since when do you consider me a friend?"

Treasure shrugged and checked her watch, "Its nearly four thirty-five. Should we head down to the pitch?"

Phoenix nodded and both of them stood.

"Treasure," she heard Severus call.

She grinned at Phoenix, "I will be right back."

Treasure walked calmly up to where her mum and dad were sitting.

"Good luck," Severus told her.

A relieved smile spread across her face, "Thank you, daddy."

She hugged both of her parents and walked back to Phoenix. With their broomsticks slung over their shoulders, they walked to the game pitch. Dawn was just barely breaking as they entered the field. Three of the other players had already arrived, one of them being Chris. She shot Treasure a questionable look, but continued stretching.

"Good morning, Chris," Phoenix said to her as he walked by.

"Good morning, Phoenix."

Treasure smiled at Chris.

Wow, I hope it worked…I mean, I hope Phoenix likes her…

She continued her thinking as she took a spot beside Chris and began stretching. Over the next fifteen minutes, the people who were still in the running for positions showed up. Phoenix was pleased to see that no one was late.

"Dedication," he said to everyone as they continued to stretch, "that is what I like to see and I see it in the eyes of everyone here."

At five after five, Phoenix ordered that everyone stand up.

"Seekers, take to the air; I will release the Snitch in a minute. Angela, get the Quaffle and you and the other Chasers start throwing it around. Beaters take a bat and Treasure get the Bludger. Go to a deserted part of the field and hit it around. Keepers, stay here and I will give you your directions."

Everyone ordered to, took to the air. The last leg of tryouts began. Phoenix worked with the Chasers and Keepers first, splitting them into groups, telling them about tactics and telling them about plays that they were going to work on. Then he worked with the Beaters and told them about important maneuvers that they were going to perform with him in a few minutes. After that, he headed over to the Seeker finalists. He pulled the Snitch out of his pocket and showed it to the two of them.

"You will each get two tries to catch this Snitch. Once I release it, you will wait five seconds before you go after it. I will be timing you. Out of the two tries, I will keep your best time. Not only will your time factor in my decision to put you on the team or not, but also your strategy."

Chris was nervous but determined and her two runs were better than she could have hoped for. The other Seeker's runs were better than she wished. Still, Phoenix gave neither of them a clue which one he liked better."

"Thank you, Ross and Chris. The results will be posted on the common room bulletin board by nine tonight."

He moved to the Chasers and Keepers. Phoenix split them into two groups, each containing one Keeper and three Chasers. After explaining to them different plays, the Chasers were going to perform, he told the Keepers that they were to block the Quaffle by any means necessary.

"The more danger you put yourself into here, the more convinced I will be that you would do it in a game," he told them.

The two groups went to each end of the pitch and the Chasers worked on the maneuvers. Phoenix, while observing things, talked to the Beaters.

"Alright, Jerome and Treasure," he began, "The competition here is a bit different then the other positions. To get the spot, you have to be able to work with me as your partner. We are going to fly and hit the Bludger to each other. What I am looking for is your ability to read my actions and my ability to read yours. I have to be able to tell where you are hitting the Bludger without it being obvious to anyone else. That's not too much to ask, right?"

"You are absolutely right," Treasure responded.

"I agree," Jerome said.

Phoenix smiled, "Jerome, since you responded last, you may go first."

Jerome flew about five feet away from Phoenix and Treasure handed one of the Bludgers to Phoenix.

"Thanks," he told her with a grin.

The two of them hit it around a bit as Treasure watched. As the sun rose above the goal posts, she worked on reading Phoenix's actions – or tried to. After fifteen minutes, Phoenix called for Jerome to stop.

"Good run, Jerome," he said and they shook each other's hand, "Check the board in the common room around nine for the results."

"Thanks" Jerome replied and left. 

"Treasure, I need to check on the Chaser/Keeper groups. Give me ten minutes, okay?"

She nodded in reply as Phoenix handed the Bludger to her. He flew to the groups, watched them, talked to them and then they left. Only Treasure and Phoenix were left on the field. 

"I apologize that you are the last one. I didn't know if any of them have had breakfast yet. I just wanted them to have time to get some."

"No need to explain, Phoenix. It is no trouble."

"All right," Phoenix exclaimed, "I will fly over there, you hit it to me, and we can see what happens."

Treasure threw the Bludger in the air and hit it with all she had in Phoenix's general direction. Back and forth, they hit it while flying all over the pitch. They tested each other's skills to the limit and even showed off a little bit. After twenty minutes, Phoenix decided that he had seen enough.

"Good job, Treasure. You really worked well out there," he said.

"Thank you."

"You are dismissed."

Treasure was sitting in the last class of the day, Potions class, listening to a lecture from her father on the potions that they were going to be brewing. She and Chris were sitting near the middle with Ani in between them. They were taking notes on the beozar. 

"In a few weeks, you will each have a turn to cut into a goat's stomach and try to identify a beozar. This upcoming task will count as an exam grade. Make sure you know what one looks like, where in the stomach it can be found and how many are usually found. These details will help you tremendously. Now I will ask that you chose a partner to work on your next assignment with."

"Treasure," Ani and Chris said in unison.

While Treasure sat there dumbfounded, wondering whom she should work with, a deep voice broke her thoughts.

"Chris, would you like to be my partner?"

Chris looked up and nearly fainted. Phoenix was leaning over the table and he had just asked her to be his partner. 

"Yes," she managed to say. 

Treasure grinned as the two of them left, "I guess that leaves only you and me, huh Ani?"

"She is so lucky."

Ani gaped at Phoenix for the rest of class and how unfair it was that he was in Slytherin and not Gryffindor while Treasure tried to explain that the ginger had to be cut in perfect one-centimeter by one-centimeter cubes. In the end, Treasure decided that she would do it later that night and continued to count out her mouse whiskers.

Class ended quickly enough. All of Anistasia's gaping and drooling caused Treasure to fall behind. After class, while Treasure was fixing the cubes, Snape called Treasure to his desk.

"Treasure could you take this letter to the Owlery and have one of the owls take it to the Ministry, please?"

She nodded and made her way up to the Owlery. Once she petted Black Magic, Treasure smiled. Black Magic was Chris' owl. It was pitch black and had two huge, yellow eyes. Chris told her that if she needed him, to use him. Treasure tied the scroll onto one of his talons, fed him a treat and watched him fly away. 

"Treasure," she heard a voice call. 

"Yes? I am back here!"

Footsteps came closer and before her, appeared Phoenix.

"Fancy running onto you," he said.

Treasure grinned, "Either that, or you followed me up here."

"Why do you say that?"

"You are in the Owlery with no letter to send."

"What if I just wanted to visit my owl," Phoenix asked in a matter of fact tone, "I care for him, you know."

"He is on a trip to see your mother. I saw you writing a letter to her last night and I saw your owl fly off this morning."

"I wanted to see if he was back, that's all."

Phoenix moved closer to Treasure with a sly expression on his face. The deep look in his eyes paralyzed her to the spot.

"I can read your actions, Treasure, daughter of Severus. I am able to read them well and I believe that I have found a way to control them."

Treasure swallowed hard, "What makes you think that, Phoenix, son of Marcus?"

Phoenix leapt at her as though he were a snake striking his prey. He placed one of his hands at her waist and, with the other, he brushed her curly, black hair out of her face.

"I have you right where I want you," he whispered seductively. **~+~**  


	9. Chapter Nine

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. You have read this far, so I don't know why I have to warn you again, but oh well. Just keep that in mind.

Chapter Nine

Treasure couldn't move. 

"Are you scared," he asked. 

"N-no."

"Well, you certainly have an odd way of showing it."

Phoenix's hand slipped through the open area in the robes and found its way up her uniform shirt. Before his hand crawled up to reach her breasts, Treasure found the will to move. She pushed Phoenix to the ground and started to back away.

"My daddy is going to find out about this," she exclaimed, "Don't you think I won't tell him."

A wolf-like grin spread over his features, "I am not scared of your father. If I were scared of your father, I would have run out of the Great Hall the moment I saw him sitting at the Head Table this morning."

"I thought you liked Chris. Isn't that why you asked her to be your partner in Potions?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to her about her skills as Seeker. No more, no less."

It seemed that talking was the only thing that would keep the now standing Phoenix from acting on his lust, and Treasure was running out of questions. She was now determined to resort to anything to keep him from getting his hand up her shirt (or somewhere else) again.

"Phoenix---"

"I love when you say my name like that."

Treasure sighed and Phoenix stepped closer. He was determined to minimize the space between them as much as possible. Phoenix placed his lips on the right side of her neck and she leaned the opposite way. She closed her eyes gently and felt his strong arms wrap around her small waist. His hands didn't roam as they did before. Treasure felt comfortable in his embrace. Interestingly enough, it did seem as though he had been able to read her actions and he knew exactly what to do to help her relax. She was in a trance. She was unable to think for herself for Phoenix possessed a kind of magic that couldn't be taught.

Phoenix caressed Treasure's cheek and, slowly, moved closer towards her until his lips touched her's. Not knowing how to stop it and not knowing how else to react, Treasure kissed him back. She had never felt a man's touch like this before and found that she liked it more than she could say. It was absolutely mind-boggling. 

The kiss ended and Phoenix looked straight into Treasure's eyes, "Would you like to meet me in my room, lets say, about nine?"

Treasure nodded, licking her lips. He smiled and swept out of the room. She leaned against one of the wooden railings.

_I can't believe I just did that_, Treasure thought to herself, _Daddy would kill me if he ever found out. However, he won't. There is no way he would because, erm…I am going to use a contraceptive potion. I have a little over two hours…I can get the potion done in no time!_

Treasure practically ran out of the Owlery, down the hall and straight into Argus Filch. Scared out of her wits, she ran by him, hoping that he didn't realize who she was and into the dungeons. Once she reached the door of the Potions classroom, she slowed down. Quietly, she opened the door and peered inside. No one was there. She checked her father's office – no one was there either.

"Good," she said to herself.

She opened the cabinet behind her father's desk. It was his secret stash – ingredients for potions that were illegal for students' use. One had to have a potion-making license for some of these. Finally, she found the ingredients she would need.

With a charm, she locked the door and lit a fire under one of the cauldrons. With her father's potion book lying open on a nearby table, she worked, measuring and adding ingredients like a Muggle child in chemistry. Finally, after nearly an hour of working, she said an incantation and there was a loud pop. Treasure looked inside the cauldron and pulled out a single, capped vial.

"Wicked," she whispered.

Quickly, she put everything back and slipped the vial in her robe pocket. She got to her room without any trouble and sat on her bed.

"I don't know if I can do this," Treasure whispered as she held the smooth, glass vial in her hand filled with the pink liquid she had concocted.

"You don't know if you can do what," Chris asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing," Treasure replied and she stuffed the vial in her pocket.

"Okay," Chris replied as though she really didn't believe her friend, "Your mum was worried because you weren't at dinner tonight. She would like to see you at home."

"I don't have time. I have to finish my Transfiguration homework. You know how important this is."

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me," Chris said, "Why don't you come down to the common room and we can do it together."

Treasure nodded and gathered her Transfiguration materials. Chris and Treasure walked down to the common room and dropped their books on a table. Before sitting down, Treasure looked around. She spotted Phoenix sitting in the same chair that he was at three this morning and in the same position. He was thinking – that was obvious. Treasure and Chris opened their Transfiguration texts and began to work. In fact, all twelve people who were in the running for spots on the Quidditch team were in the common room, preoccupying themselves with homework, wizard chess, exploding snap or just chatting. As the minute hand on the grandfather clock in the corner of the room moved around the face of the clock, tensions in the room ran higher and eyes continued to look up at Phoenix, who personally looked as though he was enjoying teasing them. Treasure, however, was avoiding looking at Phoenix and was staying busy.

The grandfather clock struck once…twice…thrice, but Phoenix had yet to budge. Twelve pairs of eyes were on him. It was only when the ninth ring echoed and faded that Phoenix stood up. He could feel the eyes burning into him – it was like the whole room, except for Phoenix, was standing still. Phoenix reached the board, put the list up there and stepped away. After several moments of tension, Chris was the first one to stand and walked up there. All eyes were now following her. For a moment, she stood there, studying the list. Suddenly, she yelped.

"Yes! I got it!"

The room burst into applause, including the other person who wanted Seeker. Chris ran up to Treasure and hugged her best friend. Then, Annie, the one who was in the finals against Chris, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Christina," Annie said, "This year is your year and, hopefully, next year will be mine. I can't wait to see you win us the cup."

Chris' face lit even brighter at the mention of winning the cup, "Thanks a lot, Annie. I wish you luck for next year."

Treasure was the last person to walk up to the board. Even though she already knew the outcome, she wanted to check anyway. There, under Beater, was her name: Treasure R. Snape.

"Keep up the good work," Phoenix purred in her ear, "I am privileged to have you as my new partner."

Treasure watched his hand as it landed on her waist.

"Thank you," she replied in nearly a whisper, "I am looking forward to working with you this season."

Out of the corner of her eye, Treasure could see Chris coming towards them. She jumped away from Phoenix and smiled at her best friend.

"Christina," Phoenix exclaimed, which caused Chris to fluster a bit, "I would like to personally congratulate you on your wonderful runs this morning, despite the early hour. You really showed me how much you want this team to win and I am glad to have you as the key to the team."

"Thank you," Phoenix," Chris said proudly.

"So, Treasure, give me ten minutes to straighten my room up, then we will get straight to those Beater tactics, all right," Phoenix asked innocently.

"Yeah," Treasure replied, "I will be there."

Phoenix winked bye to the girls and both of them almost died, for their own reasons, obviously.

"Wow," Chris exclaimed, "You are getting to go up to his room!"

"It's for business – and its no big deal. If you like him so much, why don't you ask him out?"

"I am afraid that he will reject me."

"Oh, come on, you are beautiful. He would be an idiot to reject you. Look at me – I have never had a boyfriend. No boy will even look at me," Treasure told her.

"Treasure, you know that's not your fault. Any guy would die to go out with you. The only reason they don't is because they are afraid that your father would poison them if they did."

"Look, Phoenix is waiting for me – you know how he is about dedication," Treasure laughed, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Morning? How long will this take you?"

"A dedicated team captain works his players hard," Treasure called back as she made her way to the boys' dorms, "Good night, Chris!"

Treasure didn't hear Chris' reply as she walked down the hall. She reached the last door on the right side of the hall and knocked on it.

"Treasure," a voice from inside asked.

"Treasure slipped her hand in her pocket and grabbed the vial inside, "Yes."

"Come in."

She turned the knob and entered. The room looked just like her's except it had guys' stuff everywhere. Phoenix was sitting on the edge of his bed and smiled at Treasure when she walked in and closed the door behind her. He stood and walked toward her as though he was on the prowl.

"You are – very graceful on your feet," Treasure said, raising her eyebrows.

"If you think my feet are graceful, just wait until you see my hands."

Phoenix put his hands on her waist and pulled her against him.

"Phoenix, we have to talk about this."

Treasure took her hands and placed them over his. She put his hands back at his side and smiled up at him.

He grinned, "Yes, I know. I was going to talk to you. I would like you to be my girlfriend. Believe it or not, my flirting with you is not entirely I trying to get laid."

"Entirely," she asked with a smirk.

"That's right. I want to get to know you and I would like to show you what it is like for a man to hold and care about you the way that I can."

"Aren't you afraid that my dad may poison you for this?"

Phoenix shook his head, "Like I said – I am not scared of your father and, just to prove it, after dinner, I asked him if he would allow me to ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Are you mad?"

"No, in love. However, love makes us do crazy things. I am sure that Professor Snape couldn't poison me for trying."

Treasure laughed, "What did he say?"

"Well, I asked him, 'Professor Snape, I wanted to know if I could have your daughter, with all of my best intentions intact, as my girlfriend.' He looked as though he were going to explode, but I, being the man that I am, stood my ground."

"You are totally full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Only if you like me that way. Anyways, he cleared his throat, looked at me straight in the eye and said, "Aren't you afraid I am going to poison you like every other sane boy in this school? Don't you know any better?' and I replied, 'No, sir, I am not scared of you and, no, sir, I only know that I believe that I am in love with Treasure and I would like to show her that.' As he looked me in the eye, I stared back as though he were a hippogriff. Finally, he sat back, and for the first time, I saw him smile. He grumbled, 'Better you than that Ravenclaw Head Boy.' 'Is that a yes,' I asked. 'Yes that is a yes! Now leave before I do poison you,' he exclaimed. Then, I left."

Treasure laughed, "Oh my fucking gods, I can't believe you had the nerve to stand up to my father like that! In addition, he said yes! He seems to like you. It would be a shame for me to decline your offer."

"Then don't."

"I wont."

Treasure wrapped her arms around Phoenix's neck and they kissed. Phoenix pulled his robe off of him and began untying Treasure's.

"Wait," she exclaimed and pulled the vial out of her pocket, uncapped it and drank its contents; she threw the vial lazily behind her and it shattered on the hard floor, "Now I am ready for you to go down on me."

Phoenix raised his eyebrows, "Yes, ma'am."

Phoenix finished with Treasure's robe and it fell to a puddle on the floor behind her. She smiled up at him and, slowly, she helped him undress. She became more and more aroused as more and more layers of clothes fell off of him. Their clothes got mixed up as the random pieces were thrown in abandoned and often lost parts of the room. Once they were both bare naked, Phoenix looked at his treasure. He ran his hands down her sides – he realized that he never wanted a woman like this ever before. His long fingers traced her abdomen, and up, around her breasts. She shivered at his touch and he cupped her hardening chest in his hands. As he kissed Treasure hungrily on the lips, guided her to the bed and pushed her down onto it.

Treasure's hand began at Phoenix's smooth, rock-solid chest and slid down his front until it reached his groin. Blindly, she wrapped her hand around his shaft, measuring it. However, it was impossible because with every second it grew thicker and harder. All Treasure could do was smile. Phoenix kissed her down her chest, between her breasts and over her smooth, firm abs until he reached her crotch. He ran his tongue into it and all he could taste was her wetness. Treasure squirmed a bit.

"What's the matter," he asked.

"It tickles."

He laughed and stuck two fingers into her wetness. She squealed with delight as he went in and out of her, feeling her get even wetter with each thrust.

"Are you ready to take all of me, Treasure," he asked in a silky voice.

Treasure was silent, but nodded in response. Phoenix's cock soon replaced his fingers and Treasure dew in a sharp breath from the sudden intrusion. He pushed, inch by inch.

"Come on…all of me…"

"I am trying," Treasure whispered.

"Don't try anything. Relax, mon chere, you are tight as a fist!"

Treasure took a deep breath and tried to relax everything. Phoenix helped this along by licking one of her nipples and running his hand through her hair. That definitely relaxed her and Phoenix slid in with no problems. Treasure smiled. She could feel his manhood against the walls of her.

"Is this alright," he asked, "Are you doing okay?"

"Phoenix stop caring so much and just fuck me!"

"Well, if that is how you want it…"

Phoenix pressed his lips against her's and began pumping in and out of her. Treasure closed her eyes ran her hands along his body. She could feel his warm breath as it brushed against her cheek. As he went faster, she began gasping and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He was now lifting the bottom half of her off of the bed and kissing her wherever he could get his lips on. Treasure didn't know what to do – she couldn't think of what to do. She felt him and took him all in. Treasure wrapped her arms around Phoenix's neck and rubbed her hands around his back and found that beads of perspiration were rising up out of Phoenix's pores and, surprisingly felt sweat dripping from her as well. A sweet sensation was boiling inside of her. It grew stronger and stronger, like Phoenix's thrusts. Phoenix pumped harder and faster and small whimpers escaped Treasure. The feeling Treasure had inside of her was also inside of Phoenix. It grew and grew until the point where it exploded. They reached climax.

"Phoenix," she called.

"Treasure," he growled.

Phoenix pulled out and collapsed beside of her.

"Granger, don't you dare."

The wispy image of the Death Eater side of Hermione spun and snickered, "Finally dead, are you? It seems as though you are as much a nuisance to me dead as you were alive." 

"Ah, so our feelings are mutual."

"I always knew you had a cocky side to you, Albus, I just didn't think you had the balls to show it."

"Not in front of the man who cared for you," Dumbledore explained, "He loved both sides of you and was willing to help you both – and he did. Look who got booted – the third wheel."

Two silvery wisps were floating in the middle of the back courtyard of Hogwarts – one, the spirit of Albus Dumbledore, and the other, the memory of Hermione's Death Eater side. 

"What are you doing here, Albus?"

"I know what is going on and I know what you are about to do---"

"Oh, do you ever stop 'knowing'," Granger asked, "Yes, Treasure's virginity is about to leave her. This is the only chance I have to fly in there and get my revenge. Though, how on earth are you going to stop me," Granger snickered and Albus sighed, "Yes, I figured just as much. For once, knowing isn't enough, now is it?"

"You are making a big mistake."

Granger broke into shrill laughter, "This is so fun, watching the 'greatest sorcerer in the world' beg on his knees! Dear, dear, he has resorted to lying, too. I am not making any mistake. I was killed once – this is the only way I have to live again."

"This could also kill her – your daughter. Do you have any compassion? Any love?"

"Once again, you are wrong, Dumbly. She is not my daughter – she is the bastard child of _her_," Granger spat the last word, referring to Hermione, "The only reason I didn't kill the child when I had the chance was because she promised me she would abandon it the moment it was born – she promised so I would kill neither her nor the baby. Then it had to be _his_ of all people's…" Her voice slowly tapered away in the darkness, then she spoke up, "The only love I have is for myself and my needs. I am not going to have some deceased know-it-all tell me what is right and what is wrong." 

"What if you can't get in her? What if she is protected?"

"Protected by what? Don't tell me I have to deal with some 'famous Harry Potter' stunt all over again. Once was fucking enough."

"Think about what you are doing for a minute," Albus commanded.

"I have thought about it and my mind is made up! Now, if you will excuse me, I have a body to possess."

Granger sailed away and Albus cursed under his breath. As a ghost, he had no powers and could not stop her by force. Granger made herself invisible as she floated through walls and floors, making her way into the dungeons. Finally, she reached the room where Phoenix and Treasure were fucking.

Good, Granger thought, it's only a matter of time now until she screams.

She floated inside the canopy and took her position over Treasure, ready to enter her when the walls went down and Treasure reached her climax.

"Phoenix," Granger heard Treasure yell and that is all that she needed.

Granger swooped down and possessed Treasure. Red filled her eyes, but in a flash, it was gone.

"This is going to be fun," was the last thing Treasure whispered before she fell asleep. **~+~**


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Treasure awoke the next morning in her own bed, wrapped in a Slytherin robe that was not her's. She lifted her head and found a note lying at her feet.

_Mon copine*,_

_I could not find your clothes, so I put you in one of my old Slytherin practice robes so I could get you to your own bed. I didn't want to even think of what might have happened of the guys found you walking up in my bed. By the way, you are beautiful when you sleep. _

_You were so good last night and, mon belle fille*, that may have been your first trip to heaven, but it sure as hell wont be your last. I cannot wait until our next encounter._

_For now, I think we need to keep our relationship on the down low, just until you tell a certain Seeker about us. I don't want to see her getting hurt by finding out the wrong way. She is a sweet girl and, as far as I understand, has quite a lust for me. I don't want your friendship ruined._

_                                                Je suis toujours ici toi*,_

_                                                     Phoenix Flint_

Treasure smiled and got ready for breakfast. She carefully folded Phoenix's robes and placed them in her trunk. The day was beginning as normally as it could as she walked into the common room to meet with Chris. Phoenix was there as well, obviously waiting for her. Chris smiled when her best friend walked in.

"Hey, Treasure," Chris exclaimed, "How was Beater training?"

Treasure shrugged, "It was fine – we got a lot done, didn't we Phoenix?"

"Yeah," Phoenix yawned.

"Ready for breakfast," Treasure asked both of them and they nodded. 

The Great Hall was crowded as usual with merry chatting and laughter. As soon as Treasure sat, Hermione tapped her on the shoulder and, for the first time, Granger saw what Hermione had become.

_I cant wait for is to meet again_, Granger thought, _Revenge will be a bitch._

"Yes, mother," Treasure asked.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetie? I told Chris to tell you that I wanted to see you and you never came," Hermione said.

"I am sorry. I got the message, it's just that I got busy and it slipped my mind."

"Then, please come by after dinner. I would really like to talk to you."

Treasure nodded, "Yes, momma."

Hermione left and Treasure turned back to her friends.

"When is our first practice, Phoenix," she asked.

"Probably tomorrow night," he replied, stuffing his face with hash browns, "We sill have a few kinks to work out of the Beater plays, but tomorrow in action would be the best way for us to visualize how we want them. It is our sole responsibility to protect our team and bash the other one in. I want us to have a strong advantage. This year, I feel, is that year."

"Speaking of Quidditch, Ani owled me last night and told me that she got Seeker, Arthur Potter got Keeper and both your brother and Amelia Longbottom got Chaser," Chris said, "Other than that, it is the same team from last year. I just thought I would tell you, Phoenix, so you can strategize around that. It is tradition for Slytherin and Gryffindor to start off the Quidditch season."

"It is also tradition for them to close it as well," Treasure added.

"Thank you for the information, Chris," Phoenix told her, "I have already set up for a Ravenclaw spy to watch their next practice and to tell me everything that went on."

"What did you have to pay for that," Treasure asked.

"Two Galleons, a few rare Wizard cards and a pack of stink pellets," Phoenix grinned, "It's a pretty good deal if you ask me. I have had to trade a lot more for to get things done that wasn't as important as this."

Treasure laughed, "Phoenix, you make a wonderful team captain, if I do say so myself."

"Are you just figuring that out," he asked with a playful glint in his eye.

"Are you guys planning to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Chris asked, "because if you are, I think we ought to get a move on."

Treasure nodded and stood. She immediately felt dizzy and grabbed onto the edge of the table as Granger took charge.

This is your captain speaking, she thought as Treasure's body regained its balance, you might experience some slight jolting as we take off, but once we take to the air, I can promise a smooth ride.

"Are you okay Treasure," Chris asked, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I am fine," Granger assured her with a grin, "Just tripped, that's all."

Surprisingly, Granger behaved herself all through Defense Against the Dark arts. Hermione didn't address Treasure at all, which gave her no reason to misbehave. Granger at least got to study the woman – to see what she might do that would hurt Hermione the most. However, the answer was clear: Granger could still hurt her, in the same way she was hurt before. The memory, she could tell, still haunted Hermione, and to bring that back would hurt her worse than being a part of her in the first place. The class period was a mere study session.

_A study session,_ Granger thought as she gave Treasure back the control of her body and mind so she could get some rest, _my counterpart always loved to study._

During lunch, Treasure walked up to Chris and asked to see her alone. She and Chris walked up to the practice pitch and Treasure thought of what she was going to reveal to her friend – and what was going to stay under wraps for the time being.

"What is it that you need to speak to me about," Chris asked.

Treasure opened her mouth several times to speak, but only looked as though she were a fish out of water, searching for air. She sighed, kept her eyes on the ground, and finally spoke:

"Its about Phoenix."

Chris looked to her friend, immediately interested, "What about him? Did he say anything to you about me? Is there something happening that I should be expecting?"

"I don't know how to tell you this exactly, but," Treasure took a deep breath and said quickly, "last night when Phoenix and I were working, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted."

Chris' reaction was not one that Treasure expected. In fact, she looked very happy.

"Treasure," she exclaimed, "That's wonderful! I am glad that you have him! Wow, what a snag…however," her expression turned solemn, "did anything happen between the two of you last night?"

"Chris, there is no lying to you. Yes…last night, we made love to each other. We had been planning to since he cornered me in the Owlery and I spent dinner in my father's classroom, raiding his cabinets and brewing a contraceptive potion. We didn't work at all – is was something Phoenix said so that you wouldn't get suspicious about him inviting me up to his room."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth in the first place?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I am your best friend, Treasure," Chris assured her, placing her hand on her companion's shoulder, "If he doesn't have feelings for me, I wouldn't bring you down by moping about it. That is not what friends are for and I wouldn't want you to call me a friend, or anyone a friend, who wasn't happy for you just because they thought that this boy was theirs and nobody else's."

"Thanks."

"So," Chris said, grinning, "how is he anyways?"

"Absolutely astounding does not even begin to describe it."

The two friends laughed, and Granger sat in the back, laughing for a different reason.

'Yes, bring her closer,' Granger snickered, 'Set Miss Riddle up for what I have in store for you and for this world – just wait until I unleash the Divine Plan.'

Dinner ended fifteen minutes earlier. Chris, Treasure and Ani were hanging out in Ani's room in Gryffindor tower when Chris remembered something.

"Treasure, your mum wanted to see you tonight!"

Treasure gasped, "That is right! I'd better get over there!"

With a wave good-bye and a promise to see them later, she scampered off towards the house and, once she reached it, walked inside.

"Mum," Treasure called.

"In the kitchen, dear!"

She walked in and saw her mother filling her father's coffee cup and her father was reading the _Daily Prophet_, though, put it down once she had walked in.

"Yes, momma?"

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions," Hermione assured her in a soft tone, "Sit down. Would you like anything to drink?"

Treasure took a seat across from her father and shook her head, "No, thank you. What would you like to ask me?"

"Why weren't you at dinner last night?"

Therefore, began a game of Twenty Questions.

"I was tired," Treasure lied, "I was getting some rest for the sleep I had lost that morning due to Quidditch try outs. Oh, and Daddy, I made the team as a Beater, isn't that great?"

A proud smile spread across his face, "Another Quidditch star in the family. Congratulations, my Treasure. I am sure Phoenix is pleased to have you on the team. By the way, how is Phoenix?"

"Just fine," Treasure replied, "He asked me out last night and I accepted."

"Treasure," Hermione began, becoming serious once again, "I went to check on you last night in your room and you were not there. Why?"

The defendant gulped, "Phoenix needed me to help him with some Beater plays. He is a Beater too, you know. We were up until really late. Making plays is much harder than it looks."

Severus leaned forward and looked into his daughter's eyes. He was about to ask something, which he was afraid to ask – he hadn't told Hermione about this, but it had to be asked. The proud smile had been wiped off his face and had been replaced by pure seriousness.

"Treasure, after dinner, I found that some of my personal potion ingredients were either shuffled around or missing – particularly ingredients used for a contraceptive potion." 

Hermione, shocked by this news, turned quickly to Treasure. With an outstretched hand, she grabbed her eldest child's wrist with such a force that Hermione's knuckles were turning white.

"Ow, mother, that hurts," Treasure cried as she tried to release her arm.

"Did you have sex with Phoenix last night?"

With each tug from Treasure to free her wrist, the grip only grew tighter.

"Mother," Treasure pleaded.

"Answer me!"

Treasure's eyes flashed red with anger and she looked menacingly up at her mother, "I told you to get off of me you whore!"

Hermione stumbled back in shock of Treasure's outburst. She herself was surprised and placed her hand over her mouth. Those words came from her mouth, but were not her's at all. Severus stood and walked in front of his daughter to put his hands gently on her shoulders. Treasure, feeling threatened that he was planning to hit her, jumped up immediately.

"Don't touch me," Treasure exclaimed.

"I am not going to hurt you. I want to find out what is wrong. This subject should not have been approached this way."

Severus reached out a hand and she smacked it away.

"I told you not to touch me, Snape!"

The words rolled from her mouth so effortlessly that she didn't even think of them before they were out. They came quickly, like a whip, that stung Severus so, that it made him back against the far wall, away from her. He closed his eyes in pain; the way that she spat the last word – Snape – was too familiar and it hurt more than anyone could know. Treasure came to her senses and saw her father's suffering. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out of the house, not daring to even look back. **~+~**

***Mon copine = **My Girlfriend

***Mon belle fille **= My beautiful girl

***Je suis toujours ici toi **= I am always with you

The deal with Granger is this: like in "The Fortress Within" when Hermione and Granger took turns with the body, Granger is taking turns with Treasure, but Treasure has no clue of this. When Treasure's eyes flash red that means Granger is taking over Treasure's speech. Granger once spoke something that was in single italics (''). That means that she was speaking it, but no one could hear it but herself. When Granger thinks, Treasure doesn't hear it. It is like they are two separate people, but with the same body. If you don't get what I just tried to explain, I'm sorry. I am doing the best I can.

I hope you are enjoying the story! ~M.A. Raie  


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Severus sat in a large armchair beside the blazing fire in his dungeon quarters holding a half full bottle of brandy in his hand. Every once in a while, he would take a swig, to drown the thoughts that were coming to his mind. He would down two swigs as his daughter's words repeated in his head.

"I told you not to touch me, Snape!"

It had echoed endlessly in his head. At first, it was strong, but after half a bottle of brandy, it was almost muffled entirely. Still, he heard it. Those harsh words were only spoken to him by one other person – a person that he had nearly forgotten, until a few hours ago.

"You had best lay off that, Severus," warned a familiar voice, "You have classes to teach tomorrow."

He looked up to see the silvery figure of Albus Dumbledore floating beside the chair. Severus grinned a drunken grin. 

"I do believe that I am more drunk than I intended to get. So comforting, though, how a drink here and a drink there will ward off the thoughts and pain of the past…"

"Not for long, Severus. Only until morning, it will provide you with an outlet, but it is not worth it. I know what happened tonight after dinner and I know the cause of it. However, I will ask you to drink a sobering potion before I try to explain."

Severus laughed, "So you aren't just an apparition of my current state. You have really come to me…to aid me?"

"Yes, Severus, my son."

Severus stood, put the brandy on the table and found the vial of sobering potion. After a few moments, he lay down on the black leather couch looking more distraught than ever. He covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes.

"Albus," he said finally, "please tell me what is wrong with my Treasure. I need to know."

"Treasure's behavior is not her fault, Severus," Albus explained, "As Hermione feared this afternoon, she did make love to her new boyfriend, causing her to lose her virginity."

"So, what is causing her outrageous behavior? Hormones?"

"Granger."

Severus flinched at the name, "What do you mean? Granger wasn't even a real person – just a character…a split personality…created by Potter and Black---"

"There you are wrong. Granger was a person. When she was killed after Treasure's birth, her spirit left Hermione's body. When Treasure lost her virginity last night, it was the only time Granger's spirit had to come back as a person. She possessed Treasure's body, and now she lives in there, without her knowledge."

"I have to tell Hermione," Severus exclaimed, standing up.

"No," Albus ordered, "Its too dangerous. If either you or Hermione confront Treasure with your knowledge of this, Granger will kill her in an instant."

"Then what in the name of Merlin are we supposed to do," Severus yelled.

"Nothing, yet. Treasure will soon realize that something is wrong on her own and Granger may even speak to her. I don't know what may happen. I just need to tell you this so you would know what is going on and that you know that none of this is your fault."

"It is still going to hurt."

"That is exactly what Granger wants to see from you. She wants you to see pain, but Treasure does not. Treasure cares for you, and remember that she wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt you. Promise me that you wont let Granger affect you – for Treasure's sake."

Severus looked up at the ghost, "I promise."

Albus smiled, "Thank you. Now, get some sleep. You look like you have been run over by a train."

"So my image does go with my feelings. How about that?"

With a smirk and a snap of his fingers, Albus was gone. Severus fell asleep almost immediately right where he lay.

Treasure was sitting on the couch in the common room, absentmindedly strumming her guitar and staring into the fire. She didn't even notice when Phoenix walked in until he had placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Phoenix," she exclaimed in a surprised tone, "What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same," he replied grinning, "I just come down here sometimes to think. Nice guitar."

"Thanks. My mum got it for me on my seventeenth birthday. It's a Muggle instrument."

"Could you play something for me?"

Treasure blushed, "Oh, I am no good. Really, you wouldn't want to hear anything that I play."

"Please?"

Phoenix put the most pitiful look on is face and Treasure couldn't refuse.

"Oh, alright. However, you cannot laugh if it sounds bad or if I mess up because I warned you and you still asked for it."

Phoenix sat beside her and placed his hand on her cheek, "You could never sound bad and I could never laugh at you."

That was enough assurance for her and she began to play.

_When we were together I was blown away,_

_Just like paper from a fan,_

_But you would act like I was just a kid,_

_Like we were never gonna last._

Treasure was smiling as she sang and she looked up into Phoenix's gray eyes. He was admiring her – every bit of her.

_Now I've got someone who cares for me_

_He wrote my name in silver sands_

_I think you know you've lost the love of your life_

_And you said, I was the best you've ever had_

Phoenix was amazed at his much talent lie in this girl, the girl he loved, and he was happy to learn something new about her everyday.

_Its only when I fall asleep_

_I see that winning smile_

_When my dreams just move along_

_You've lost the race by miles_

_Because I'm in demand_

_You're thinking of the way you should have held my hand_

_And all the times you say you didn't understand_

_You never had our love written in our plans_

_But now I'm in demand_

The song grew slower and softer and, soon, Treasure's sweet voice drifted away. Phoenix was so in awe that he couldn't speak. She sighed and laid her guitar flat in her lap.

"It was horrid, wasn't it?"

"No," Phoenix exclaimed, more loudly than he meant to, "That was amazing. If I had known that you were so talented, I could have brought my drums and we could have started a band."

Treasure giggled, "You play the drums?"

"A bit, yes."

The musical conversation was interrupted by the clock striking four.

"Wow, we are going to have to wake up in a few hours. You, my dear, should be getting your beauty sleep – not that you need it."

Treasure smiled at Phoenix's comment and kissed him good night.

"Sleep tight," she whispered as she went to bed.

"Wonderful practice tonight you guys," Phoenix panted as he addressed his team on the Pitch, "Chasers, your maneuvers were wonderfully clean, and Chris, I think you will do wonderfully in Saturday's game. There is no doubt in my mind that you will give us this well-deserved win. John, great job in front of those goals. You were impressive. Last, but not least, Treasure," Phoenix winked, "your partner is a piece of trash, so you will have to play by yourself."

"Awesome," Treasure replied and everybody laughed. 

Phoenix shook his head, "Although we had a great practice, there are a few things that I would like to go over with you in the locker room."

The team piled into the locker room and sat as Phoenix went into the back and had someone come forward. 

"I am sure you all know our Head Boy, Brian Kei," Phoenix announced, "Well, on top of that, he is our spy."

The team looked at each other, not knowing what to make of this and Brian smiled.

"Brian has been using his power to the fullest by getting into Gryffindor Quidditch practices and 'supervising' them," Phoenix continued, "Now, he has a report on their first three practices."

Brian nodded and stepped forward, "I am afraid this isn't going to be easy to say, but I must inform you that Gryffindor is the sloppiest I have seen them in years. You guys are doing really well compared to them. There is nothing more, really, that I can report. They are going to play the same plays and maneuvers as they have been since Harry Potter was captain, but much worse, and that still think that they are the best in the school. They are predictable, that's what they are. So, good luck on Saturday's game!"

The Slytherin team cheered and was dismissed to their dorms. Treasure was no Seer, but she could tell that the Saturday game against Gryffindor was going to be a snap. **~+~**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Treasure was pacing in the back of the locker room, out of sight of the rest of the team, but she could still hear Phoenix giving his pep talk. She was gripping her broom so hard that she could feel the magic energies running through the wooden fibers.

"---proud of this team. You have all shown me your heart, and that alone should award us the Cup," the captain was exclaiming to his team, "but we have to prove our love for the sport by playing well and playing like we are dedicated. Our positive attitudes will give us what we want and I think I speak for everybody when I say that we want to win!"

Loud cheers came from the other five team members. The wave of energy went through Treasure and made her smile. She caught Phoenix's eye and he winked at her. However happy that made her feel, the butterflies still fluttered around in her stomach.

Meanwhile, Severus was sitting in the Professors' Box, clad in his usual style of black robes except for Treasure's Slytherin scarf that she asked him to wear for good luck. When she walked up to him at breakfast that morning, sadness and anger took a hold of his heart. As she spoke, however, he could see that she remembered nothing about what happened a few nights before – she wasn't the same person that said those things – and his heart was released. He didn't know what he felt then as he agreed to wear the scarf. His thoughts were interrupted as someone's call caught his attention.

"Hey Sev!"

Harry Potter walked into the box, all clad in Gryffindor colors (he wore his old Quidditch robes) and sat in a seat beside him.

"Don't call me that," Severus growled at Harry, "We may be 'friends', but we aren't that good of friends, Mr. Potter."

Harry chuckled, "Well aren't we just a dancing ray of sunshine?"

Severus grumbled under his breath at Harry's sarcastic-ness and Hermione entered the box. Her husband's eyes grew large in shock as he saw that she was also, like Harry, wearing Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Hermione smiled as Harry scooted over a seat and allowed her to sit between himself and Severus.

"Why do you look so surprised, Snapey-poo," she asked and Harry laughed.

"You let her call you 'Snapey-poo' in public, but you wont even allow me to call you 'Sev'," he asked.

Severus ignored Harry completely and focused on Hermione's attire, "Traitor," he hissed.

"Am I really," she asked, "What about you, not supporting your son?"

"I am wearing what I usually wear – black."

"What do you call this," Hermione asked, taking one end of the scarf in her hand.

"I was asked to wear it for good luck."

Hermione nodded and shoved one of her Gryffindor flags into Severus' hand, "Now you can wave this – for good luck."

"You have to be off your rocker, woman," Severus spit; Hermione raised her eyebrows and he added, "I mean – bah!"

Harry smiled and, seeing that Severus was vulnerable for attack, said, "I hear Gryffindor has one hell of a team this year and with Arthur and Remus on it, I think that we will get the Cup."

"You'll be eating your words once this game ends, Potter," Severus informed him.

"Oh, really," Potter asked, "Would you care to put a wager on these words?"

"Harry and Severus, stop acting like children," Hermione exclaimed.

Severus ignored her and nodded; "Here's how it will go on my side – fifty Galleons if Chris Riddle catches the Snitch within and hour; twenty-five if she catches it after the hour mark. Ten Galleons for each player hit by a Bludger hit by Phoenix, fifteen if it is hit by Treasure and double that if the player is injured and unable to play. For each point Slytherin wins by, not including the hundred fifty for the Snitch, is one more Galleon owed to me," he finished this with a sneer and waited for Harry's response.

"Okay, if you want to play that way, here is how it will go for my side: fifty Galleons if Ani Riddle catches the Snitch within an hour, twenty five after the hour mark. Ten Galleons for each player hit by a Bludger hit by Seamus Finnigan Jr., fifteen if it is hit by Katrina Bell and double that if the Slytherin player is injured and unable to play. For each point Gryffindor wins by, not including the Snitch points, is one Galleon. Deal?"

Severus conjured a roll of parchment and, with his wand, took the words that were spoken and had them inscribed into the parchment. Under each quote, (after Harry reread it to ensure that Severus hadn't reworded it) they signed their names and shook each other's hands. Hermione shook her head as Ginny took a seat, also sporting Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"I feel like I have just missed something," she said.

"Just an act of absolute childish ness," Hermione replied as she sat back in her chair.

"What," Ginny asked.

"Sir Snape and I placed a wager on the game," Harry explained as Ron took a seat (in Gryffindor Quidditch robes, surprise, surprise) behind him.

"No way," Ron exclaimed, "I missed a chance to gamble?"

"I regret to inform you, Mr. Weasley, that this grudge is between Sir Potter and I," Severus told him, mocking Harry, "and all of a sudden, I feel out of place."

"I can fix that," Ron said, grinning, and waved his wand, "There!"

Severus looked down and his once pale face turned as red as the Gryffindor Quidditch robes he now wore, "Mr. Weasley, I will politely warn you only once," he began, trying to keep his voice steady as most of the staff held back laughs, "get me back into my regular robes or the next meal you eat will you eat will cause you your skin to turn green, your hair to turn silver and your skin will be tattooed with the arms of the Slytherin house – permanently!"

Ron reluctantly gave Severus back his normal robes and sighed, "You are no fun."

"Severus didn't have any time to reply before a roar erupted from the crowd. The Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch Teams were emerging from the locker rooms. 

"Welcome Quidditch fans to the first game of the 2018 Hogwarts season! I am your commentator, Amy Jordan! Playing today, in red and gold, the Gryffindor Lions and in green and silver, the Slytherin Serpents!"

Both teams took to the air, flaying a lap around the field, and then taking their positions in the middle of the field.

"Both teams this year have undergone massive changes in their line up, most notably Slytherin, who had to replace all but one person. Phoenix Flint, the new captain, looks absolutely confident, as does the new Gryffindor captain, Katrina Bell. She had to replace five of the team members, but they still look strong!"

Severus was sitting forward in his seat. He had never really cared much for Quidditch before; he only showed up for show. Now, his children were down there and Severus didn't want to miss a moment of it.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins!"

In a rush, twelve players immediately accelerated on their broomsticks, missing each other by inches. Treasure chased after a Bludger and Phoenix was in position for a play.

"SP1, C3," Treasure yelled to phoenix, indicating that she wanted to execute Slytherin play on and was aiming to his Chaser three, who happened to be her own brother.

Phoenix raised his eyebrows and nodded. In the play, he was going to be the last one with the Bludger and would be responsible for hitting Remus. At last, phoenix slammed the Bludger as hard as he could in Remus' direction and successfully knocked the Quaffle out of his hands. 

"A Bludger hit by Phoenix Flint makes contact with the Quaffle in Remus Snape's hand and knocks it out. Slytherin gains possession…"

"You've lost ten Galleons already," Severus hissed to Harry.

"No, I didn't! The Bludger didn't touch Remus!"

"It knocked the Quaffle out of his hand!"

"But it didn't make contact with him otherwise," Harry told him, "I have lost nothing yet."

Severus sat back and grumbled as the game continued, though, not as he nor Phoenix had expected. The Gryffindor Chasers had made six goals within forty-five minutes of play where as Slytherin only made two. Phoenix called a time-out and his team met with him on the field. 

"What is going on our there, you guys," he asked, "We are sloppier than I have ever seen us! I guess that is partially my fault for getting your hopes up, but now we just have to work harder. Chasers, I want fast, tricky plays up there. John, guard those goals with your life. Chris, I know you cant do much more up there than what you are doing, but keep it up and Treasure, we have to get these Bludgers to make contact with people – lets knock Gryffindor out cold!"

The whistle blew to signal the end of the time-out and Slytherin got back in the air to loud cheering. Harry got a smug look on his face.

"I wonder if your little Slytherins will do any better now that they have had a breather," he shot at Severus.

"In a way, you are correct, Mr. Potter," Severus replied, "You have seen nothing yet, I can assure you. May I also inform you that Gryffindor isn't playing their best game in the world, either."

"They've been worse," Harry replied. 

"True…very true."

The game continued and with Slytherin's new string of concentration, they began to play better. Treasure knocked a Bludger in Arthur Potter's direction, but it only skimmed his elbow slightly. Severus groaned and bowed his head.

'Look, your father is disappointed with you.'

Treasure knew that wasn't herself speaking and whispered, "What?"

'Just look at him.'

Treasure saw the look of disappointment on his face through his black hair and watched as her scarf fell off of his neck. Her heart was stabbed with a sharp knife that held pain at its tip. 

'Hurts, doesn't it?'

"Who are you," Treasure asked.

'Lets just say I am an alter ego, back from the grave. You may call me Granger.'

"What are you doing," Treasure asked her, "Why are you there? How did you get inside of me?"

'I am here to lead you down the path of greatness,' Granger told her, 'but, that is, if you listen to me and trust me.'

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

'Would you like me to show you how to win a Quidditch game?'

"Sure," Treasure replied.

Treasure's eyes flashed red as Granger took over. She gripped the Beater's bat tightly in her hand and sped toward a Bludger. Once she had control of it, she dribbled it around and smacked it as hard as she could in Anistasia's direction. The Bludger caught Ani in the side, knocking the breath out of her and causing her to fall off her broom. Katrina spotted this and called for a time-out. Chris ran over to Ani and Granger stayed behind. Phoenix walked up to her.

"Treasure, what was that," he asked.

"That was Quidditch, Flint. Plain and simple."

"No, that is your friend over there."

"It was an accident," Granger explained innocently, "She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She will live."

Phoenix shook his head, "If Ani can't play, I refuse to let this game continue."

"Pull yourself together, boyo," Granger yelled, "Don't get all polite and thoughtful on me now! If you pull the game now, Gryffindor will win by default – they are ten points ahead of us! You want to win, don't you?"

"Not like this, I don't."

"Not like this? What do you mean, not like this? 'This' is what happens in a real game of Quidditch and 'this' is what players have to deal with. If you pull this game right now, you can pull me, too – from your line up, from your partnership and from your life!"

Phoenix bowed his head and Madam Hooch walked over. 

"Miss Riddle will be good to play. She has a couple of cracked ribs, but it will be no threat to her right now. Mr. Flint, gather your team and be ready to take to the air," she said.

Phoenix nodded as Madam Hooch walked away and he looked at Treasure. He didn't say a word as he motioned for his team to get back into the air.

"After taking that massive hit by a Bludger slammed in her direction by Treasure Snape, Anistasia Riddle, the Gryffindor Seeker, gets back in the air to help Gryffindor continue cheering for a win," Amy Jordan announced.

"I hope you are counting your Galleons, Potter," Severus told him. 

"Ditto."

Granger hit a couple more people, though not as ferociously as she hit Ani, and the Chasers continued to score. As she was winding up to slam the Bludger in Remus' direction, Madam Hooch's whistle blew.

"Slytherin wins," she shrieked.

Apparently, what had happened was that both Chris and Ani were going after the Snitch when Chris elbowed her sister in her cracked ribs. Ani spun out in pain and Chris' fingers enclosed themselves over the Snitch. Snape couldn't look happier.

"Lets see here, Mr. Potter. The score was 230 – 410, Slytherin winning by thirty, not including the Snitch points, Treasure hit four people making it 60 Galleons, Phoenix hit six for 60 Galleons and Chris caught the Snitch after the one hour mark for 25 Galleons. The total comes to 175 Galleons," Severus announced grandly.

Harry nodded and counted out the Galleons. The crowd around them was celebrating and flooding the field in an act of happiness for Slytherin's win. Granger gave Treasure's body back to her and Treasure was smiling.

"Thank you," she whispered. **~+~**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N:

FYI: I have another fic up called, "The Truth About Remus", which is complete. If you love Lupin stories and you are into adventure and wondering what I think the Marauders were up to their sixth year, please take a look. As I have stressed: I love reviews!!! It makes me write faster…::hint, hint::.

**Nicole**: (on your review for OotP II) Treasure Snape, Arthur Potter, Remus Snape and Amelia Longbottom are characters by Idamae. Granger's personality and the way Granger came to be is Idamae's work. Anistasia and Christina Riddle; Phoenix Flint and Brian Kei are my characters (plus some of the players on the Slytherin Quidditch Teams). "Free to Fly Tonight: A Treasure Reborn" is a sequel to Idamae's "The Fortress Within". I talked to Ida and we both agree that if you give both of us credit for the characters we created, it will be fine. ((A link to "The Fortress Within" can be found in my profile.))  

(On review for FtFT: ATR) I am fifteen years old. Thank you for telling me I write good, but the correct English is, "You write so well". LOL, sorry. I am very into correcting people. Excuse my obsessive compulsion disorder. Congrats on your poem, but since you put it into a review, I can't take it down. As far as calling me by name, you may call me M.A., Ani, Jo Rowling Jr., Stacey (I make it short for Anistasia: Ani is my personal character). As long as it isn't "fuck off", "bitch", "whore", "slut" or any negative or insulting name, I don't care. LOL. Make up a name for me. You are certainly welcome.

Oh, and to keep my replies short, do you think you could e-mail me? I love how into my stories you are but I think talking would be faster and easier through e-mail.

BTW: I didn't get to reply last time because my account on ff.net got taken down for a story I wrote (you know…Pure Smut?) and I had to catch up with this. 

Chapter Thirteen

"Oh yeah, and nice shot with that Bludger, Treasure."

Chris turned back to Ani's sarcastic voice, "She said she was sorry, okay?"

"I am sure you are sorry, too, for elbowing me in my injured ribs. You Slytherins will do anything in their power to win – even if it means to hurt your best friend and sister."

Chris, Treasure, Ani and Phoenix were sitting in the seventh year Slytherin girl's dormitories, discussing what had happened at the Quidditch game earlier.

"Anistasia is right – you guys played really cheap today," Phoenix told Chris and Treasure, "I am not at all proud of this win."

"You can't take her side," Treasure exclaimed, "I am your girlfriend!"

"I can take anybody's bloody side I want to! You might be my girlfriend, but you are not my damn boss!"

Treasure lie back on her bed and Chris sat at the end of it. Anistasia took a seat beside Phoenix on Chris' bed. Their group was now split in half and neither side looked as though they were about to let up.

"Yeah, well, we can change that," Treasure informed Phoenix.

"What are you saying," he asked.

"You seem to like Anistasia so much, why don't you just marry her? The hell with me – I was just your lame ass excuse to get laid!"

"Maybe it's the other way around! Maybe I was your excuse to get laid so you could get back at your slimy-haired git of a father!"

Angry tears burned Treasure's eyes. She stood, walked over to Phoenix and black handed him across the face. 

"No one insults my father," she cried, raising her hand to hit him again.

Anistasia jumped up and grabbed Treasure's hand. Before she could think, Anistasia twisted her wrist and pushed her to the ground.

"What do you think you are doing," Chris yelled as she tackled Anistasia, causing her to land on her side and putting loads of pressure on her already-injured ribs, "That is my best friend you just hurt, bitch!"

Ani and Chris fought on the ground, yelling, punching and pulling at each other's hair as Phoenix walked over to Treasure, who was on her knees massaging her broken and swelling wrist with tears streaming down her face.

"As of now, this relationship is officially over," Phoenix spat and then walked to the door to leave the room.

"This 'relationship' never existed in the first place," Treasure yelled.

Her only reply was the door slamming behind him.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Severus stood and walked to the door of his dungeon hide out. He opened it and a great knife stabbed his heart as he saw Treasure standing on the other side, her cheeks stained with tears (and new ones forming) and her left hand grasping her limp right wrist.

"Treasure…"

The way her addressed her was neither a question nor a statement; it wasn't a whimper or a cry – it was a mix of those four things. It was the way a concerned, worried and loving father would speak to his daughter. Without thinking, he stepped forward and embraced his daughter. It was a relief to know that this girl that had sought him out for comfort was his Treasure.

"Daddy," she cried and allowed herself to fall into his embrace.

Severus picked her up and carried her to the couch. He sat her in his lap like he did when she was a younger girl after she had fallen and skinned her knee or when she was sick with the flu. Treasure leaned against him, crying with an endless stream of tears. Severus knew she was not crying over a skinned knee this time – she was hurt both emotionally and physically. He didn't poke or pry immediately. He just allowed Treasure a sanctuary of relief. She would say everything she wanted to say in her own time. Finally, she had calmed down enough to speak.

"Daddy, my wrist hurts."

He smiled to hear her sounding like his little Treasure and he gently took her wrist in his hands and examined it, "It looks broken," he said softly, "How did this happen?"

"Ani did it," was her reply.

"Why did she do it?"

"Because I hit Phoenix."

"Why did you hit Phoenix?"

"We were arguing and he insulted you. I couldn't stand it, so I hit him." 

Severus nodded, "Would you like to go to Madam Pomfrey so she can mend this up?"

"No, I want you to do it, daddy."

Severus pulled out his wand and placed it on her wrist. He whispered an unheard incantation and Treasure felt the bones mending themselves back together. 

"Accio Potion."

One of the potions on a far shelf flew over to him and he uncapped it, "Drink this, baby, so it doesn't hurt so much."

Treasure downed the potion and leaned against her father again. Severus hugged her tightly as she underwent the bone-mending process associated with her injury. Again, Severus didn't push her to speak – just waited for her. Once her sobs slowed, he spoke.

"What is going on with you and Phoenix now," he asked cautiously.

"We aren't seeing each other."

That was all Treasure was willing to say and that was all that Severus needed to hear. He knew Phoenix had hurt his daughter.

Chris and Treasure were sitting together before Potions when Jason walked up to them.

"We have practice tomorrow night, same time," he said, "It will last under an hour. All we have to do is polish a few things before the game against Hufflepuff."

They nodded and Jason took his seat just as Severus swept into the room to begin class.

"I hope you have all begun on your essays that are due tomorrow. I wouldn't depend on pulling an all-nighter," he hissed, "Clear your desks for an oral pop quiz."

It was obvious that Severus was in a bad mood and no one dared to object or whine. He paced the room, studying the faces of the students and looking for those who looked the most scared or unsure.

"Miss Gillespie," he exclaimed, coming upon his first victim, a Gryffindor, "If properly brewed, what color should a Shrinking Solution be?"

Even after over six years of Potions with this man, the girl was still scared stiff of him – and Severus used this fear as his weapon of choice.

"Acid green, sir," she managed to speak.

"Correct," he said, clearly pissed off that she got it right, "Miss Araton," he called, turning to a Slytherin girl, "What two main ingredients are needed for Comasicui, the poison that, when consumed, causes the drinker to live the duration of their life in a coma until they starve or dehydrate?"

"Two drops of unicorn blood and six leaves from a wormwood plant."

"Very good, Miss Araton. Ten points to Slytherin. Mr. Croom," he exclaimed to a Gryffindor boy, "Name the three ingredients of an Aging Potion."

"One eagle talon, three snake fangs and one daisy root."

"It is wonderful to see that you have been paying attention," Severus exclaimed sarcastically and then turned to choose a Slytherin boy, "Phoenix Flint!"

Severus slammed his hands on the table in front of him and brought his face dangerously close to Phoenix's. The two of them stared each other in the eye.

"Yes," Phoenix asked, unblinkingly.

"What do you get," Professor Snape began slowly, "if you mixed hurt daughter of Potions Master with captain of Slytherin Quidditch?"

Phoenix, for the first time when speaking to Snape, got a glint of fear in his eye, "I don't know."

"A very angry father," Severus yelled, and then brought his voice down to a whisper, "Watch yourself, Flint. I am not a man to be messed with – and you insulted my hair," he walked to the door of his office and said, "Class dismissed," before locking it behind him.

"I will probably need you all for only half an hour, so please give me your all tonight," Phoenix told the team standing around him as he avoided eye contact with Treasure, "I just want to see a few of your plays. Hufflepuff has never been a big deal, so lets get up, down and out of here."

The Slytherins nodded and took to the air – everyone except for Treasure. Instead, she walked to Phoenix and slung her bat over her shoulder.

"So, captain," she began, emphasizing her last word, "What are we going to work on tonight?"

"Just a few plays that we have been rusty on. Come on, let's get to the air."

Treasure mounted her broom and took to the air beside Phoenix. They executed some plays as Phoenix overlooked the rest of practice at the same time. As Treasure was taking a break, hovering in the air, she felt a cramp in her lower abdomen. She clutched her stomach and winced. Her broom jerked with her body movements. 

"Treasure, are you okay," Chris called.

She straightened up and smiled, "Yeah, I am just fine. Don't worry about me!"

Chris nodded and turned away as the saw the Snitch. Suddenly, Treasure felt the pain again, though stronger and she grabbed onto her broom. The second she was able to relax, her muscles tightened worse than both of the previous times combined.

"Ohmygodswhatthefuckishappening," she yelled.

"Treasure," Phoenix called, "What is the matter?"

She couldn't respond. The pain was so terrible – it felt as though a bare hand had sliced into her very skin and was pulling her insides apart. With one last scream, she toppled off of her broom from sixty feet in the air.

"TREASURE!" **~+~**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!"

The nurse ran into the room from her office and saw Phoenix coming towards her with a limp Treasure in his arms and a terrified Chris following behind.

"Come, lay her on one of the beds so I can take a look at her," Madam Pomfrey ordered. 

Phoenix lay her on the nearest bed but kept a hold on to one of her hands. 

"Treasure," he whispered to her, "Treasure, wake up."

"Mr. Flint, please move back so I can examine her. Tell me what happened. Miss Riddle, floo both Professor Snapes and Headmaster McGonagall. Just tell them to come to the hospital wing."

Chris nodded and left as Phoenix told Madam Pomfrey what happened. 

"She was up in the air, when she grabbed her lower abdomen and started to scream something. I couldn't tell what she was saying, but the next thing I knew, she was falling and she hit the ground…"

"How high up was she?"

"About sixty feet."

Madam Pomfrey winced and nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Flint. Please, step out of the wing so that I may examine her."

Phoenix walked to the outside of the hospital wing and Chris soon followed.

"I can't believe this," Phoenix whispered.

"She'll be fine, I am sure she will," Chris replied, "I am going to get Ani."

"She is still mad at you for stabbing her in the ribs to win the game three weeks ago."

"Yes, well, no matter how mad she is, she would never forgive me is I didn't tell her about this," Chris smiled and clapped Phoenix on the back, "I should still be mad at you for what you did to Treasure that day, but after what I saw on the pitch with you, I know that you didn't mean what you said."

She walked towards Gryffindor tower and Phoenix leaned back on the wing doors. He had done everything that he could, and, now, all he could do was wait.

Treasure walked down a long, dark hallway full of doors, each one about two feet apart on either side of the hallway. In between parallel door, there was a small light shining down onto the hallway. In between each light, there was only darkness. She couldn't see the end of the hallway and when she thought of turning back, there was nothing behind her. She walked for ten minutes down the hallway, telling herself that it was going to come to an end, but when she found that it wasn't, she began trying to get into the doors. The first several doors that she tried were locked. Finally, she came to one that opened and she walked into it.

To this room, there were no walls and no ceiling. It wasn't even a room at all. It was the back courtyard of Hogwarts – her true sanctuary. When she looked behind her for the door, it was gone. She walked down the stone pathways, and looked up to the clear, blue sky and felt her face absorb the warm sun. As she walked further, she could hear an acoustic guitar being played, and the soft voice of someone singing.

_If time will set you free_

_But it's a long, long way to go _

_But you can still be free_

Treasure approached the singing voice. The woman sitting on the bench in the middle of the courtyard beside her grandfather's grave holding the guitar was her mother – or, at least, that is what she thought.

"Mother," Treasure asked.

The woman looked up. She had Hermione's curly hair and her cinnamon brown eyes, but was wearing a pair of low riding, skintight pants, laced up the sides from hip to ankle. The bells of these pants completely covered her feet, which had four inch, high heeled shoes that tied up in a stripper style way. On her top, she was wearing a barmaid bustier top that was laced up the center and was so low cut that Treasure could see a mark on the inside of her right breast. The woman smiled, and the smile was gentle.

"No, sweetie, I am not your mother," she replied, "I am Granger."

"Wait…Granger is my mother's maiden name…I am so confused," Treasure replied, sitting beside Dumbledore's grave.

"I am not surprised. I am sure that your mother has never told you about me – her other half. It's a rather long story; would you like a drink before I begin?"

Treasure nodded weakly and with a wave of Granger's hand, two drinks appeared. Granger took the scotch and gave Treasure the Butterbeer. Treasure took a sip and leaned against the willow tree.

"Over seventeen years ago, the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort, was at large and after her seventh year, Hermione volunteered to be a spy for Dumbledore and become a Death Eater – one of Voldemort's followers. I will not go through the process of how she was trained to be a Death Eater, but through her training, I was created as her second personality: her Death Eater persona. Snape, your father, was also a Death Eater spy, but served Voldemort before he crossed into the light. Once one becomes a Death Eater, they are marked with the Dark Mark. By this mark, all Death Eaters are joined to the Dark Lord. When he wanted to summon us for a meeting, all he had to do was touch his wand to the mark of a Death Eater and every Death Eaters' mark would burn red."

"What does the mark look like," Treasure asked.

"You have already seen it, though, you didn't notice it," Granger pointed to the back skull mark that Treasure noticed when she first saw her on the inside of her right breast, "That is the mark. I rather like it – its bad ass, like me. Your mother, however, found it a sacrifice to have to wear it."

"My father has one of those?"

"Of course…its on his right arm, a few inches above his elbow. Ask him if you can see his tattoo sometime…that is, if you get to see him again."

Treasure frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Quiet dear, let me finish," Granger said as she waved her hand; a lit cigarette appeared and she brought it to her mouth. After she had her fill of nicotine for the time, she blew out the smoke and continued with her tale, "Snape and I worked together, playing along in Voldemort's little game as we planned a game of our own. During the Death Eater meetings, we only told half the truth: that we were devising a plan to allow Voldemort and the Death Eaters to invade Hogwarts so they could surely and undoubtedly take over the school. At meetings with Albus, we informed him that on a night in December, which we finally decided was going to be the 20th, the apparition wards were to be dropped. The Death Eaters would apparate into the potions classroom, where they would immediately come to their death. Voldemort was the last to apparate – Snape Lucius Malfoy and I with him. At least, Malfoy was supposed to come with us…"

Granger's voice drifted away and her mouth curled into a sneer at the memory of what she did to him that night.

Treasure noticed this, and asked, "Why didn't he?"

Granger raised her eyebrows, and she couldn't stay in this innocent character any longer. She had to become what she really was, and with that decision, she began to explain, "I killed him, that no good raping bastard. I pulverized him right in front of Voldemort," Granger laughed slightly, "Though, he wasn't really Lucius Malfoy – the real Malfoy died in the potions room from breathing in the fumes of a well brewed Cito Exsanguis Neco potion. The Malfoy I killed before Voldemort was a man named Sirius Black. He was my creator. I hated him for what he had done. I set him up for death as he drank the Polyjuice potion and appeared before Voldemort as Malfoy. My Lord never denied me of anything I wanted, and I wanted him dead."

"Why did you want to kill the man who created you?"

Granger laughed and moved to sit against the tree beside Treasure, "He did things to your mother to create me that you would never be able to comprehend. He was a thoughtless, fucking old fool," Granger shook her head, took a sip of her scotch and put out her cigarette, "At any rate, Snape and I apparated into the Great Hall with Voldemort. Dumbledore was there waiting for us. He appeared to be alone – the room was dark, so we couldn't see the thirty Aurors and the professors who were there, watching and waiting to make their move. I put on a little show for my Lord, and at the end of it, Voldemort was no more than a pile of ashes in a silver plated box," she sighed and looked at Treasure, "Want another drink? Something a bit stronger, perhaps?"

"No, thanks you," Treasure replied, "Is there more?"

"More what?" 

"More of the story."

"Oh, yes dear…definitely. Would you like a cigarette?"

Treasure shook her head, "Please, just continue."

"If you insist. At the time of Voldemort's defeat, Hermione was pregnant with you and I was left to hang on for the ride. Well, I give myself too little credit," Granger stood and began walked around the area the two of them sat, "I actually had threatened both her life and yours. Oh, don't look so scared – you weren't aware of it. You were only an embryo, after all."

Treasure noticed she was covering her mouth in horror and soon found her voice, "What made you threaten our lives?"

"I am not as innocent as I have made myself sound for the past half hour or so. I was a character created from torture and rape – I was taught to endure pain and to give it as well, as easily as I needed to give death. All I wanted to do was leave Hogwarts. There were too many horrible memories there. I told her that I would let you live if we left Hogwarts. She didn't want to leave her precious Snape behind, but she knew that she had no choice. Even though I told her that we were leaving for good, be both knew that after a few months of hopping from country to country, waiting tables at a few restaurants and living life off of little money, no sleep and having you to carry around, we would end up right where we had started."

Granger drained her glass, and with a wave, it was full again. She was giving Treasure a moment to process all of this. A moment later, she continued.

"Soon, you were born and, once Hermione knew that you were Snape's child, she decided to fight me for possession of the body."

"Wait," Treasure exclaimed, "There was a possibility that Severus Snape wasn't my father?"

"Oh, dear, yes. My, I wont do into detail now – that would be backtracking a bit too far – but it involved Hermione and I being beaten and raped by nine other men at a Death Eater meeting on Halloween…our contraceptive shields went down with our powers…anyways, Snape fixed Hermione up well afterwards, in more ways than one and, well, you were the result of this."

Oh my Gods, I am a bastard, Treasure thought.

"Don't think that," Granger ordered, surprised by her own words, "I mean, your father would be distressed to know you think that. He has worked hard to give you a nice life so you would be happy.

"The end of the story is this: I was vanquished and your mother got the life and love that she always wanted. She was happy. However, I was furious. Ever since that night, I thought of a way to come back. I had been used, you see. Everyone believed that I was a personality and that I didn't have any real feelings or wants or desires. I do though, more than you can imagine. Now that I have the body, I can put all of my plans into play that I have thought up in the last seventeen years. I can recreate what was destroyed."

Treasure jumped up from her spot at the base of the tree, "What? I thought you were my friend. I thought you were going to help me!"

"I am going to help you, Treasure," Granger replied in a low voice, "You are going to have more than you ever dreamed…once I am through doing what I have wanted to do. Now that I have your body, I can have more of my life back than what was lost. I can have your friends, your Quidditch position and your boyfriend, that sexy Flint boy."

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"Oh, we'll see," Granger replied with a grin. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Severus swept around the corner of the corridor in a storm of black robes. His usually tame black hair was wild in his frenzy to get to the hospital wing as quickly as possible. He came upon Phoenix standing at the doorway, but ignored him. As he was reaching for the knob to walk in, Phoenix put a hand on Severus' shoulder. 

"Madam Pomfrey is examining her," he told his Potions Master, "She wants us to wait out here."

Severus turned quickly towards him, "I don't know why you are here after what you did to her."

"We were angry," Phoenix tried to explain, "I said things that I didn't mean. You must believe me, professor. I absolutely love Treasure."

Severus squinted his eyes at Phoenix, "Leave here at once."

He didn't yell those words; he barely whispered them. Phoenix looked as though he had just been cursed before he turned and stomped towards the Slytherin dungeons. Severus didn't watch him go. He walked straight into the Hospital Wing as Madam Pomfrey placed a white blanket over Treasure's sleeping body. 

"What is the matter with her," Severus asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake his daughter up.

"It would probably be best if I spoke to Hermione about this ---"

"No, you will speak to me about this," he told her through clenched teeth, "I am here! Hermione is a meeting with Minerva and I can't get to her. I want to know right now what is wrong with my Treasure!"

"Come into my office, then."

Severus was impatient and didn't want to waste time beating around the bush. Sensing his need for urgency, Poppy began to speak the moment the door had closed behind her.

"Severus, this is a difficult problem and I really should be speaking with both you and Hermione about it ---"

"Dammit, Poppy," Severus yelled, "Tell me what is wrong with my daughter!"

Madam Pomfrey looked down at her hands as Ginny Potter walked in.

"Sorry dinner took so long, Poppy. Professor Sprout and I – oh," Ginny stopped talking abruptly as she spotted the sheer annoyance on Severus' face, "I apologize for the intrusion ---"

"Ginny, if you would be so kind as to keep Treasure company in the main room, I would truly appreciate it."

Ginny nodded and walked out. Severus was almost over the edge in anger. Not wanting to know what could happen if he were anymore pissed off, Poppy got straight to the point.

"Treasure is pregnant," Poppy explained and Severus' jaw dropped, "However, there is a complication that needs to be treated with immediate attention."

"Wh- what is it," he stuttered.

"The embryo has begun to develop in the fallopian tube and he stuck there. If a rupture occurs, it can result, nine times out of ten, in death. This is a very common problem, but it is not to be taken lightly."

Indeed, Severus was not taking this matter lightly. His first child was pregnant, and due to this, there was a chance that she could die. Severus put his elbows on his knees and held his face in his hands.

"What kind of attention must be applied to this matter," he asked.

"Surgery," Poppy replied, "We would sent her to St. Mungo's, but under the circumstances of how close to rupture she is and the broken bones she endured from the fall ---"

Severus looked up immediately, "What fall? You told me nothing about a damn fall!"

"During Quidditch practice, she fell from sixty feet in the air. Phoenix brought her in and ---"

"Okay! Enough," he yelled, "So, you will have to perform the surgery here?"

"Ginny will have to perform the surgery, yes. It will take several hours and would be wise for you if you went back to your quarters until I called you."

Severus stood, "Thank you, Poppy. Hermione and I will be waiting for your call."

He saw himself out of the Hospital Wing. A million questions were racing through his head: how could this have happened? Didn't she take the contraceptive potion? Who is to blame? As he came closer to his quarters, he couldn't find an answer to any of his questions and this angered him even farther.

When Treasure awoke, she found herself tied to a four-poster bed. After further examination of the room, she found that it was Phoenix's, and the bed that she was tied to was also his. She pulled her right arm, but it was tied securely with leather restraints; all of her limbs were. A sudden movement in the shadows caught her eye. As the figure came closer to her, Treasure recognized it to be Granger, and in her hand, she held a leather whip. Once she was right beside the bed, she snapped her wrist once and a loud crack from the whip rung throughout the room.

"Wouldn't it be nice if I were Phoenix," she asked Treasure, playing with the whip by twirling it in her hand.

"Where are we," Treasure demanded.

"We are in the depths of your mind. The courtyard we were in before was one room in your head. This one…well, this is quite another, isn't it?"

"I am in my own mind? How can that be possible?"

"Oh, well, its not you, par say. It's your being – your spirit, so to speak. Physically, you are lying unconscious in the hospital wing as Doctor Potter is performing surgery on you. Consciously and spiritually you are here, talking to me, being nosy and asking too many bloody questions." 

"Why am I here?"

"Because I want you to be here," Granger replied as though it was the kind of thing she did everyday, "What's wrong? Is the position you are in uncomfortable? Get used to it, bitch, because your physical self will be in it a lot in the next few months."

"Why is there surgery being performed on me?"

"I think I overheard Madam Pomfrey saying something about pregnancy…and rupture…and, oh, one of my favorite subjects – death!"

At the mention of death, Treasure's eyes began to fill with tears, "Am I going to die? How did I become pregnant? I only had sex once with Phoenix once and I took a contraceptive potion!"

"Of course you took a contraceptive potion, but you didn't wait an hour before having sexual intercourse, now did you?" 

Treasure shook her head, "Am I going to die?"

"Well, it matters how you look at 'death'. You see, your body wont be dead. There will be somebody controlling it. Spiritually, you wont be dead, either. Little ol' Treasure is going to be here, in her mind, but she wont have control of her physical self anymore. In a way, you can say that yes, you are dead. Though, where I am concerned, you will be more alive than ever."

"What are you talking about?"

Granger sighed and began walking around the bed, "I am going to have complete control over your body. Really, I hate it when people need it spelled out for them!"

"And me? What are you going to do with me? Leave me here?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions? For Gods fucking sakes," Granger exclaimed and she cracked the whip as one of the lanterns; it shattered, "You will be here, in your mind. I believe I had already clarified that. I hope you brought your toothbrush, because you are in for a long stay."

"I want daddy…"

"In what position? Sweetie, I have had him in that position and believe me, he is not all that impressive," Granger grinned at the shocked/disgusted look on Treasure's face, "Oh, look it, you are coming out of surgery. How nice. Your body is still being affected by the anesthesia, so it will be asleep for a few more hours, but I had best get ready. I hoe Hogwarts is looking for a new Treasure Ryan Snape, because they are getting one whether they like it or not. Ta-ta, Treasure!"

Granger snapped her fingers and Treasure was released from the restraints. As Treasure massaged her wrists to get the blood flowing through them again, Granger was gone.  


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N:

Note: I give Treasure a hard time in this chapter. Please, don't flame me.

Free To Fly Tonight

Chapter Sixteen

Candles were lit. Their soft perfume filled the silent room. Severus, in only a pair of black silk boxers, was holding Hermione, who wore a midnight blue sating nightgown, in his arms. They both needed this comfort of each other. After having to tell Remus about the surgery (they didn't go into detail), they needed quiet. They needed peace. They needed the feel of something real because the rest of their life felt like nothing more than an illusion. 

"Severus? Hermione?"

The two of them turned towards the voice coming from the fireplace. After a moment, Severus found his voice.

"Yes, Ginny," he called.

"Treasure is out of surgery. You may come to the hospital wing to see her."

"We will be right there."

In silence, they dressed. Hand in hand, they went to the hospital wing to face this together. The moment they had stepped foot into the room, Poppy ushered them into her office. The three of them sat down and Madam Pomfrey got straight to the point.

"The surgery was successful," she told them, "There wasn't a single complication. Treasure will have to take it easy for the next week, and I would recommend that she wait two weeks before she plays Quidditch again."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and Severus nodded.

"She will be very displeased about not being able to play in the game on Saturday," he said, "but at least she will be well. Thank you, Poppy."

"You are very welcome, Severus."

"When can we see her," Hermione asked. 

"Now if you would like."

Hermione rushed from the room. As eager as he was to follow, Severus calmly stood and shook Poppy's hand. 

"Thank you again," he told her and walked out into the main room. 

Hermione was sitting beside Treasure's bed and holding one of her limber hands. Severus stood behind Hermione, just watching his daughter sleep. He noticed that her eyelids gradually began to fluctuate and, a moment later, her eyes were open, looking at her father. A smile spread across her face, but it wasn't a warm one that Severus was always pleased to see. It was one that told him that she was rancorous. 

_Granger_, he thought. 

"Mommy," she said in her sweetest voice, "Daddy. What happened? Where am I?"

Severus didn't like this game he was playing with his daughter, _you know exactly what is going on, you harlot._

Hermione didn't notice the new, more effacious glint in Treasure's eye as she explained to her what went on earlier. Inside, Granger was milking the ascendancy that she thought she had for all it was worth. For now, Granger was playing her game, and the noxious look that Severus was giving her didn't ravage her merriment one bit.

"You are going to have to inform Phoenix that you are not permitted to play in the game on Saturday," Hermione told who she believed was Treasure.

Granger put her hand to her mouth. She forced tears to her eyes and did whatever Treasure would do in this situation.

"Oh, but mother! Phoenix will be so disappointed in me! I can't not play this Saturday! I am the best partner he has got!"

A tear fell down Granger's cheek and Hermione swept it away.

"I know Treasure dear. I am so sorry."

Inside, Granger was laughing.

_I have got these fools wrapped around my finger_, she told herself, _this is just to easy._

* * *

"Please! Please somebody help me!"

Treasure was still standing in the middle of Phoenix's bedroom, hours after Granger had left her.

"Shut up, will you? Nobody can hear you except for me, unfortunately. Can you not see the damn door?"

Treasure spun around. Granger was standing there, wearing a short, black skirt and a black halter-top midriff. 

"My Gods, I am so glad you came back. I thought I was alone for good."

"Sweetie, you are alone," Granger said, "Very. Much. Alone."

"You aren't going to help me out of here?"

"Does anything penetrate your thick scull? I put you here. Why would I help you get out? I truly believed that you had gotten the point of this exercise."

Treasure shook her head, "Are you playing a game with me?"

"Good fucking Gods, she got one on her own."

Granger began walking towards Treasure slowly, clapping her hands in a slow, sarcastic applause.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Girl, you are on a roll."

Treasure raised her fist at Granger, "Give me my life back – NOW!"

Granger laughed, "Do you think that you can really hurt me? You are in good shape, but you have nothing against my powers."

Despite this warning, Treasure threw a punch at Granger. With a wave of her hand, Treasure flew across the room and into the wall.

"Your generation has had too easy a life," Granger told her, "and every generation is the same. The weak follow the powerful and the powerful feed off of the weak. I am going to have loads of fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I tell you, it will ruin the surprise! Just watch and learn."

* * *

It was a few days after the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch game. Slytherin took an undeniable victory and Phoenix was still talking about it as Chris, Ani and Granger say in the Slytherin girls' dorms listening to him talk about it. 

"…Ducked under the Beater, did an airplane move to dodge a Bludger, went into a Wronski Feint to make two of the Hufflepuff Chasers collide and pulled up just in time to catch the Snitch," Phoenix exclaimed, sitting on the end of Treasure's bed, "That was an exciting play, Riddle, a very exciting play."

Granger smiled, "Do you know what I just realized?"

"What," Ani asked, hoping that it would take the subject away from Quidditch and take the spotlight off of Chris.

"Phoenix saying your last name triggered it…do you know who you are descendants of?"

"Yeah," Chris replied, "The Little Hangleton Riddles – our grandfather was Thomas Riddle, our great grandfather was Marvolo. Our grandmother was Thomas' second wife. He and our great grandparents died while visiting our great grandparents in the Riddle Manor a long time ago."

"Our mother was so distressed that she didn't want to claim the rights to the house," Ani added, "Why do you ask?"

"Do you know who your cousin was? Tom Marvolo Riddle," Granger asked.

Ani and Chris shook their heads and Granger raised her hands above her head. Words came from the palms of her hand and formed a name – a filthy Muggle name.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

"Wow, how'd you do that," Ani asked.

"It's a trick I learned," Granger said as though it was a thing that was done by underage wizards everyday, and then, with a snap of her fingers, the letters rearranged themselves to form:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"Lord Voldemort," Phoenix asked, "Isn't that the Dark Wizard that your mum and dad helped defeat, Treasure?" 

"Yes," Granger replied, "I have been reading about him – mostly in books that I have snagged from the restricted section. His means were dark, but his legacy was great.

"So…what," Ani asked.

"Do you want power beyond anything imaginable," Granger asked.

The three others liked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Then we will rebuild his kingdom," Granger informed them, "Halloween is two weeks away. We will execute our plans then. The Death Eaters will return, the Dark Mark will rise and our Lord's throne will, again, be feared by all." 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_I believe that I have been mistaken to be Idamae. I am not Idamae, and I could never, ever be her. I am not pretending to be her! I received permission from her to write a sequel to "The Fortress Within". This is it. Read, Review, Enjoy…I am not Ida._

Free to Fly Tonight

Chapter Seventeen

The night before Halloween had finally arrived. Granger was in Severus' classroom, completing her last minute preparations before her first servants were to be inducted. The tables had been pushed to the sides of the classroom and a large, silvery-blue circle sat in the middle of the room, drawn on the floor in unicorn blood. Wax candles with an ancient potion called _Rumblee_ poured over them sat around a bubbling cauldron. As of right then, only the blood of a grim lined the bottom of it, but more was to be added – with time. The ingredients that she needed were all there – everything that she needed was in her grasp, including the most vital of them all.

This ingredient was held in a single, silver box.

Granger took a step back to survey her work. As if they were given a cue, Phoenix, Anistasia and Chris walked in. They were wearing large, gray cloaks. Their hoods were drawn over their heads and white masks covered their faces. Before any of them could speak, Granger gave them their first orders.

"Kneel on your knees in the circle and roll up the left sleeve of your robes," she demanded, "I will begin the ceremony at midnight and it will end at dawn."

Granger picked up an empty vial from the table and a small knife. She walked beside Chris and cut a small slit in her arm. Chris winced a little, but didn't make a sound. Granger took blood from both Chris and Ani without an explanation to either of them. The clock struck midnight to announce the coming of Halloween and Granger began the ceremony. She put her hood over her head and her mask over her face. 

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives," Granger began, pacing around the circle, "On this Halloween, you will experience what real power feels like. You will learn what it means to be a legend. You will know how it feels to be…reborn."

Granger grinned and walked over to her ingredients. She put ingredients in the cauldron to make it fizz and bubble; to steam and shimmer; to rise and to change colors. King Cobra venom, albino rat eyes, legs of black widow, root of asophel, a dash of powdered hag nail and a drop of Hungarian Horntail dragon blood was added to the cauldron, among other things, and the incantation began.

"The day he would die,

"A Death Eater would mourn,

"She would vow to come back,

"The legacy would be reborn." 

Granger plucked a hair from her head and ordered for the other three to do the same. She added these hairs to the cauldron.

"It would begin with four,

"On Halloween morn,

"They would swear their loyalty,

"For only him, they would fight."

She took the vial containing Ani and Chris' blood. As Granger added this to the cauldron, it hissed and bubbled over. She smiled in satisfaction.

"The blood of your cousins,

"The fear of your foes,

"Your servants will return,

"Greater than anyone knows."

Finally, she picked up the silver box and held it over the cauldron.

"These are his ashes, 

"The ashes of the great,

"Now nothing can stop us,

"This now it our fate."

Granger dropped the box into the cauldron and the contents bubbled over more violently than before. She scooped some of the liquid into four huge, silver goblets and set that in the table to cool. Granger stood in front of Phoenix, Chris and Ani and ordered them to stand. They did this immediately and the ceremony continued.

"It is time to take an oath that will swear your true and undying loyalty to Lord Voldemort's cause. Repeat after me. 

"On this night I do hereby swear that my life will be dedicated to serving our Lord and rebuilding what was lost. I will be forever loyal to our Lord and will always be willing to sacrifice anything for Him. I join this brotherhood knowing that it is for eternity. I am proud to serve and I am ready to do anything asked of me for the good of the cause. If my loyalties falter, I understand that my actions can and will be punished by torture and death. On Lord Voldemort's name I swear."

The three of them repeated those words in unison with solemn expressions on their faces. After they had reached the end of the oath, Granger smiled.

_They are so young_, she thought, _so gullible. This is going to be wonderful._

She took the goblets from the table and handed one to each of her friends and spoke. 

"The contents of this goblet,

"We will drink,

"Hair, blood and ash,

"This is our brotherhood; this is our link."

Granger downed the contents of the cup immediately and looked at Phoenix, Ani and Chris. They had also finished drinking.

"You have taken the oath, drunken the potion and now your will receive the Mark."

Granger rolled up her left sleeve and placed the top of her wand on her inner forearm. 

"Morsmordre," she whispered.

A red mark spread from the tip of her wand and soon took shape. The ever-famous skull with the snake protruding from its mouth spread itself across her pale skin. The glowing red color dimmed and it cooled to become a charcoal black.

"This is the Dark Mark," she said, holding her forearm out, showing the three people in front of her, "This Mark is our link, our pride and our call. This Mark was feared as much as our Lord himself, and now, it shall be feared again."

Granger walked into the circle and up to Phoenix. She took his left arm, placed the tip of her wand to it and chanted, "Morsmordre."

For the second time that morning, the Dark Mark made its home on a fresh Death Eater. This process was repeated twice more. Afterwards, Granger looked down upon her new servants.

"It is now time to find others to gather in our following. Tell only those you trust. Promise them great power, riches and security for the rest of their lives, as long as they are loyal to the cause. We will meet in the Room of Requirement after the ball tonight."      


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_((Note: I haven't been updating with this story too much, I apologize. I have kind of lost the feel for it and I am going to have to go back, read it and tweak it a bit in the next couple of weeks. I my goal is to finish this story by the end of July. Please bear with me. I am putting this chapter up to make my readers happy! ))_

Free To Fly Tonight  
Chapter Eighteen

Granger sat tuning Treasure's acoustic guitar as Chris tuned her electrics, Ani tuned her bass and Phoenix warmed up on the drums. The four of them were getting ready to play for the ball.

"Remember the song list – Free to Fly, Smells Like Teen, One, In Demand, God Save Queen, Don't Stop Dancing, So In Love, Bad Day, Numb, Prison, Iris, Clocks, Black Balloon and So In Love," Chris said. "I made copies of the song list incase you all forgot."

"Sounds great, sis," Ani replied.

Chris took one of her electric guitars to Granger, "Here, Treasure, all tuned and ready."

Granger sat the acoustic aside, took the electric in her lap and struck a chord. "Perfect. Thanks, Chris."

Phoenix stopped banging on his drum set and inhaled deeply, "Man, I don't know about you all, but I feel so hyped up right now!"

"That's what you would call adrenaline," Ani told him. "Your hormone for a natural high!"

"Chris, Ani, do you think that you guys could conduct the initiation ceremony tonight," Granger asked. "Phoenix and I have a few things to tend to."

The two of them looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah Treasure, sure thing." Chris replied.

"Wonderful, thanks. He and I will be there at the beginning, but we will have to leave once things get started."

Headmistress McGonagall walked into the Great Hall and smiled at the band. "Ms. Snape, Everything here is looking good," she exclaimed. "I just need to know by what name I may introduce your band."

Granger smiled innocently. "Our band's name is Dark Lord's Dynasty."

Headmistress McGonagall raised her eyebrows, but merely nodded. "Very well, then. Carry on."

She left and the band began a run though of the show, beginning with Granger's acoustic version of "You Can Still Be Free" and ending with the cover of Texas' "I'm So In Love With You".

"Alright, that's a wrap," Granger exclaimed. "Be here at 7:30 and be ready to rock this place."

* * *

Treasure had dedicated the last twenty-two hours to roaming the place that Granger had confined her to. She thought it strange to think of it as her mind since she was obviously thinking for herself, hence, he mind was right where it was supposed to be – in her head.

She had experienced everything that had happened to her body – what unforgivable torture Granger had put her pure, good body through – and that alone made Treasure too scared to sleep. There was only one thing on her mind now – to escape.

"Come on Treasure," she muttered to herself as she entered a room that represented the Great Hall (though, was more bare than the actual one), "This is your mind for God sakes! You should know the way out!"

The music from the ball was pounding inside her head and in her own ears. She had been panicking since the beginning of the ball, but now she knew that she had to calm down and think. She took a seat at one of the benches and sighed.

"How could I have let this happen," she asked aloud. "Why did my friends follow Granger and become Death Eaters?"

It was then that she realized how much influence she had on her friends – how much they loved her and trusted her to do the right things and lead them down the right paths. This influence just made them follow her, or someone who seemed to be her, off the edge of a cliff. She was absolutely pissed off at herself and at Granger. As white-hot anger flowed through her veins, she stood up and turned the table that she was sitting at over.

"FUCK YOU, GRANGER!" Treasure screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed madly through the empty hall. With nothing to absorb the sound, it just echoed, blending the sounds of the three words until they were just a clump of sound. "I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY FRIENDS! YOU WILL NOT WIN! I WILL FIGHT YOU UNTIL THE DEATH…AND IF I GO, YOU ARE GOING WITH ME!"

The ringing of Treasure's screams rattled Granger's mind. She struck a bad chord and grabbed her head. Treasure continued to scream and the velocity of it all caused Granger to fall to her knees. Granger was unable to think clearly with all of the racket Treasure was causing. The band ended the song without the lead guitarist, and Phoenix rushed to her side.

"Treasure…Treasure, are you okay," he asked.

"I can't finish the concert," Granger whispered. "I need to lie down. Put Ani on lead guitar, she knows the songs. I am going to my room. After the concert, tell Chris to tell father that I will go down to the dungeons t speak with him at eleven-thirty. Have her tell mother that I wish not to speak with her."

"Is everything still going to go as planned," Phoenix asked her.

"Yes. We will all meet in the Room of Requirement No exceptions."

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Granger asked Ani as she slipped her mask on over her head.

Anistasia looked around and, after a minute, replied. "Yes, Treasure, they are all here."

"Excellent. Then we shall begin."

Granger stood before nearly forty loyal faces and smiled at the beginning of her dynasty. "You were all called here because you are trusted by my partners who selected you," she began saying to the group; its members were on one knee, bowing before her, their faces hidden by the hoods of their cloaks. "I see that many of you are from different houses. Here, Hogwarts houses are not how we value people. Loyalty is how we value people. With your loyalty, I can give you, in return, security and more power than you could ever imagine. 'How?' you ask yourselves. Simple. Its very simple that I may protect you, but how shall never be asked. All you need to know is that I am bringing back a dynasty that was killed long ago, and working for a cause – Lord Voldemort's cause." Granger turned to Ani and Chris and beckoned them forward. "Anistasia and Christina Riddle shall perform the initiation ceremony. Please pardon Phoenix and I – we have other work to attend to."

Granger and Phoenix swept out of the room and into the seventh floor corridor. Walking downstairs together, they whispered last minute instructions to each other, tightening up the odds ad ends.

"Treasure, promise me that you will be in your bed by midnight," Phoenix begged. "I don't want you to even be a suspect when an investigation on this arises."

"Don't worry about me," she muttered, "I am going to be with father – its you who is in most danger. As long as you don't confuse the Lord's wand with yours, and you hide it well afterwards, everything should go smoothly."

Phoenix nodded and kissed Granger passionately on the lips before they parted. Granger descended into the dungeons, reached Severus' door and entered the room, not bothering to knock. Severus' head didn't turn away from the fire as she entered the room and sprawled out on the couch. They were silent for several moments. Severus sat in his black, leather chair, and hadn't even acknowledged Granger's arrival until she finally spoke.

"It's a pleasure to see you again…_Snape_."

Severus winced and turned to her. "You have some nerve coming back here."

Granger grinned, stood, and circled the armchair. "Oh, did you not miss me?" She asked in a voice of mockery, and then chuckled. "I mean, how could you not? I was the best partner a fellow Death Eater could have."

"I was not a real Death Eater. Real Death Eater's serve those who give them the Mark. I stopped doing that long before you came along." He paused, but only for a moment. "And no, I can't have missed you, not after all that you almost took away from me – my child, my wife…everything that mattered to me."

"I didn't matter to you," Granger asked in a sweet voice.

"Not in the least," he spat, "and you don't matter to me now. Do you have any idea what this could do to Hermione if she knew this? That you were back, possessing our daughter's body?"

Granger grinned. "It would make her go insane." She replied in a just voice and walked to the fireplace. "Lemons, sliced and some salt," she ordered.

Severus seized the platter in a blink of an eye. "I forbid you to drink!"

She laughed and exclaimed, "I am not your daughter, _Snape_. I may do as I please. Now, kindly hand me my order before I am forced to hex you."

"You can't hex me," he said. "You have Treasure's body and Treasure's powers."

"Would you bet a bottle of tequila on that?" Granger raised her hand, summoned the tray and sent Severus flying back into his chair with a banishing charm. Smiling, she walked over to Severus' bar and grabbed hold of the tequila bottle. "You changed brands on me," she noted as she read the bottle. "Just as well…"

As Granger took a seat on the couch, Severus realized that he couldn't talk or stand. All her could do was watch the body of his daughter drink the tequila as he watched Hermione's body do in the past. After two shots, Granger smiled and lifted the silencing charm so Severus could speak.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it," she asked with a jolly smirk on her face.

"Why are you doing this to me," he demanded.

"This is my revenge,' she replied coolly. "I was screwed over in the past, and I wont allow for that to stand."

"Granger, revenge is not the purpose for which you were made," Severus exclaimed.

She replied with a cold, cruel laugh, downed another shot of tequila and exclaimed, "Yes, well, once a masterpiece takes on a mind of her own, much as I have, she can decide to change her 'purpose' anytime that she wishes."

"What do you want, Granger?"

"What do I want," she asked thoughtfully. "It is tempting to think – no, to _know_, that you would do anything to get your little Treasure back," she stood and walked over to Severus and mounted him.

"What are you doing," he asked with undeniable panic in his voice.

"Getting what I want."

Severus was still held back by the binding charm as Granger unbuttoned his collared shirt. He knew that the person acting was Granger, but all Severus could see was his Treasure.

"No, please stop!" He begged. "You didn't want me before, why this? Why now? Anything else but this!"

Granger smiled Treasure's sweet smile. "But you said that you would do anything, daddy," she reminded him innocently as she rubbed her hands over his smooth chest, "and I want this."

"No," Severus said as Granger took off her robes. "I can't give you _this_, not now, not ever and especially not in my daughter's body."

"I don't see what's stopping me from getting it."

Granger popped open the button of Severus' black pants and he cringed at the sound of the zipper being opened. He watched as Treasure's hands grasped his cock and stroked it, begging it to dance for her. Severus closed his eyes tightly and turned his head to one side.

"No! I wont allow you the pleasure of doing this to my daughter's body!"

Granger dropped his cock as she felt her head spin. As the clock struck midnight, she fainted as a show of green fireworks lit the sky outside.


End file.
